The Moon is Crazy
by xEternal Wingx
Summary: Saix has been drugged,but what happenes to the rest of the Organization Members when they try to stop him? rated because of language and 'suggetion'.i guess... review people!
1. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: I unfortunately, do not own the Organization, or KH….if I did, ALL THE BISHIES WOULD HAVE A PARTY IN MY POOL……hehehe

Summery: Someone in the Orgnization has tampered with Saïx's coffee 'gasp' but what exactly will it do to him, and to he others of the Organization?

The title of this chapter is actually the name of the first episode of Invader Zim. Go Zim!

**The Nightmare Begins**

It was a normal morning in the Castle of Organization XIII. Everyone was like the living dead- no wait, they're technically already dead, Lets say that everyone looked like they belonged in a bad horror movie from the 1960's, until they had, had at least two cups of coffee and an hour of sitting around in the kitchen/dining room, doing nothing, but starring into space.

But on this particular day, one loan member, snuck into the kitchen and slipped something into Saïx's coffee while his back was turned. And since everyone else was already in the dining room, nobody saw. He would soon find out the pain and suffering that, that Organization member had just brought upon the Castle.

Saïx turned back around, after putting more coffee grinds into the machine, it was the job of who ever got up second to last., and went to take a seat at the table. His coffee already in hand.

Everyone but Xemnas was awake and seated at the table. Xemnas always slept in until 11. It was one of the many stupid rules that he enforced. Everyone but him was to wake up at 7:30. It was 8 o clock at this particular moment.

The blue haired Nobody took a seat between Luxord and Vexen. Sometimes, he felt that those two were the only sane ones in the Organization besides him.

Nobody paid him any attention. Which was normal, none of minds were really awake at the moment. Axel's head slipped out of his hand and made a loud '_wham_' noise on the table. "Ah! I'm up, I'm up!" he looked around and noticed that Xemnas was not in the area and groaned. "I cant go on like this." Roxas frowned and rubbed his back.

"Stop complaining." Saïx grumbled, starring into his coffee mug. His coffee has an odd blue tint to it, but he just assumed that it was the reflection from his hair.

"Your not complaining because your Xemnas's little sex kitten!" Axel shouted. It caused a few of the members to look up, others looked like they had fallen back asleep.

"What! I am not with Xemnas! Your probably just complaining cause your little key-slut told you to!" Saïx yelled. Roxas frowned again.

"You shouldn't be talking about Roxas like that!" Axel threatened. Saïx didn't bother to retaliate, he just flipped the bird. Luxord nodded, probably annoyed with the noise. Saïx muttered something under his breath, and lifted the mug up to his mouth. Making sure it was cool enough to drink, he sipped it, and then began to take in large gulps.

His eyes grew wide, and he doubled over coughing.

Axel smirked. "Serves you right!"

Snarling Saïx yelled in between coughs. "You did this you---bastard!" He continued to cough.

"Are you ok?" Demyx asked. Looking up. He had been asleep, but when Saïx began to cough he woke up.

"Does it look like it?" Vexen said, suddenly looking wide awake as Saïx toppled out of his chair, gasping for air between fits of coughing.

"Oh maybe one of my herbal plants could help…." Marluxia's voice drifted off when Zexion smacked him in the back of the head.

"Your damn plants aren't going to help!" Marluxia pouted.

Lexaeus and Larxene were still asleep at the table. Everyone was crowded around Saïx. Demyx crouched down next to Saïx, who was convulsing. " Hey Saïx come on, stop joking around." Demyx said, poking him in the forehead.

"You idiot! When does Saïx joke?" Xigbar yelled. Demyx made an 'o' with his mouth. Instead Demyx settled for rubbing his back.

Saïx took a deep breath. Knowing from somewhere that it was supposed to help somehow, and it did. He stopped coughed, and laid back on the floor. "Better?" Xaldin asked. Saïx closed his eyes to help them stop watering. He heard a mental 'snap' and jolted up into a sitting position, causing Demyx to fall back onto his butt.

"Saïx, what happened?" Roxas asked. Still sitting on the floor, Saïx spun around to look at who had asked him the question. His eyes were wide open, ands had changed to a bright blue color. His eye4s shifted over the group. He suddenly grinned. The smile stretched across his face, making it look eerie, with his pointed teeth showing more than usual.

"Wooh!" Axel jumped back. Him and Roxas shared a look. Vexen looked at Saïx closely.

"He's been drugged." he said simply.

"You can tell by just looking at him?" Xaldin asked. Vexen nodded.

"His pupils are dilated, and they have changed to a different color, and if you haven't noticed he has a huge smile on his face." he explained.

"Ok, Xaldin and Lexaeus- wait where is he?" Xigbar asked, as he began to give orders. It was always like that, ever since Saïx joined. If Xemnas and Saïx were not able to give orders, then he was.

"There." Zexion pointed to the two sleeping figured. Larxene and Lexaeus were holding each other in their sleep.

"Ok then, uh, Xaldin and Luxord. You two take Saïx to his room and guard him, until Vexen can make an antidote. We don't know what this will do to Saïx but we must take precautions." Xigbar said in a commanding tone. Xaldin and Luxord nodded and walked casually over to Saïx, who was still smiling.

"Nuuuu!" Saïx laughed and jumped backwards onto the table. "You cant get me!" He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Eww, Saïx get your ass down here!" Luxord yelled. Larxene and Lexaeus finally woke from the pounding on the table. They scrambled away from each other and looked up to see Saïx dancing like Demyx on pot, on the table.

"What the hell happened here?" Lexaeus asked. Watching Luxord, Xaldin and Xigbar attempting to get Saïx down.

"He's been drugged! Help us get him down." Zexion explained quickly.

Saïx looked around, and saw that he had no way of getting out since the entire Organization minus Xemnas were trying to get him. He giggled. "NUUU! I wont let you touch me! Mwahahahahahah!" He laughed evilly…sort of… and jumped up and grabbed the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"How the hell…?" Marluxia started. Axel and Roxas backed away from the table.

"I'm scared." Roxas said clinging to Axel's waist.

"I know baby, I am too." Axel said.

"Hey! Love-y people! Your not helping!" Larxene yelled. Roxas pouted.

"Hey!" Saïx shouted, everyone looked up. "I'll see you later. I wanna go and wake up mister sleepy head!" Saïx said and disappeared into a portal that he had made in the air.

It was utter silence. Axel and Roxas were still clinging to each other, and everyone else was just plain confused.

"Oh shit!" Xigbar yelled, breaking the silence suddenly.

"What?" Demyx asked, still not sure of what to make of all this.

"If he's going to wake up Xemnas….crap!" Xigbar cried out.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Xaldin said trying to be optimistic for once. They nodded.

"To Mansex's room! Away!" Xigbar yelled and charged off. The other's quickly followed.

Xxxx

Xemnas woke up and stretched. He laid back down on his bed, noticing that it was only 9. The rest of the Organization didn't expect to see him until 11.

He yawned, and looked out the window. It was bright and sunny. It was beautiful. He hated beautiful things. Except for Saïx, but Saïx didn't need to know that. Suddenly a loud laughed filled his room and a black cloaked Organization member dropped from the ceiling landing directly on top of Xemnas.

"Xemmy!" The figure yelled, but it was muffled in the sheets of the bed. Xemnas groaned. It had hurt to have a 180 pound man fall from the ceiling on top of his.

"What?" He mumbled.

Laughing…._again_. Saïx smiled and straddled Xemnas. "Morning Xemmy!"

Xemnas stared. Yes he had always wanted Saïx in his bed, and to have him straddle him, but, something was off. "Uh…morning." He answered.

"Yay!" Saïx giggled and clapped. He started bouncing up and down, without moving from the position he was in before. Xemnas blushed as his hips continuously hit against Saïx's.

They heard loud yells and stomps coming from the hall. And Saïx stopped bouncing, fortunately for Xemnas.

"Oh no." Saïx whispered. He grabbed Xemnas by the hair and pulled him so close to his face that their noses were almost touching. "The cops are coming. We have to run." he explained.

"Are we playing Good cop, Bad boy?" Xemnas asked smiling wildly. After Saïx had bounced on his bed he couldn't get one certain thing out of him head.

"No silly! The badies are coming for me! We must leave! Come with me if you want to live!" Saïx said, and pulled Xemnas out of bed. He was wearing…nothing.

"Uh Saïx. Can I get dressed first?" he asked.

"No, no time. We must leave now!" Saïx said and pulled Xemnas across the room, when the rest of the Organization entered the room.

Larxene burst into laughter, Marluxia and Zexion turned red. Xemnas tried his best to cover up. And Saïx crouched low to the ground pulling Xemnas with him. "See I told you! The evil ones have come to hurt me!" Saïx burst into tears and pulled Xemnas into a hug.

"Saïx, its ok! We are not going to hurt you!" Vexen said. "Now come on, come with me and we'll get you something…uh…special!"

Saïx pondered for a moment, then his grin came back. Vexen stepped away. "Nude Boy! Save me!" Saïx shouted and pushed Xemnas into Vexen and Demyx. He laughed again, and disappeared.

"Awww damn." Xigbar said.

"Umm, can you guys leave? I need to get dressed." Xemnas asked, nervously. Demyx and Marluxia blushed and left the room with the others. With in the depths of the Castle, they could hear a faint laugh.

A/N-uh….yea….about this…I got bored. Some lines you might recognize from somewhere. I got really bored, and I wanted a humor fic, and I REALLY wanted to make a fic with ONLY the Organization. ….tell me what ya think please! I don't really know about this one…if I get enough reviews, I'll continue, but if I don't get any, I'm just gonna delete this. Soooooooo please review!


	2. The Trouble Starts

**The Trouble Begins**

The twelve members of the Organization sat at the table, yet again, trying to devise a plan. Xemnas, who was now dressed, but still quite embarrassed, stayed quiet. Vexen was writing down some formulas and other non-sense on a piece of scrap paper. Axel and Roxas were whispering to each other, and everyone else either had a headache from the constant laughing that would come up from nowhere or just didn't feel like doing anything.

None of them had seen Saïx in about a half an hour, and that worried them.

Larxene groaned, "I need a drink." She muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright. Well, I cant come up with an antidote until I know how much and what it was that Saïx has taken." Vexen said. Xigbar nodded. He was, yet again, left in charge. Xemnas refused to even look at them and well, Saïx was still high, or crazy. No one really knew.

"WEEEHEEE!" Everyone looked around. They knew who it was, obviously. It was of course, Saïx.

But the scream that came next, was defiantly _not _Saïx. Larxene came running out of the kitchen, breathing heavily, and with a bright red streak across her high cheek bones.

"What?" Axel asked, confused at the sudden scream. Everyone was, but Axel felt that he was to be the one to ask. But soon, the door that Larxene just ran out of, flew open, and Saïx came out and ran around the room at a surprisingly fast speed.

"I'm streaking, I'm streaking!" he yelled. Xemnas turned red and fell backwards out of his chair. Saïx spotted him on the floor and approached him. "I don't want to be naked lad no more." he told Xemnas, before ripping off Xemnas's cloak, putting it on himself, and running out of the room.

There was again, more silence. Marluxia broke it by laughing. "Xemnas has a nose bleed!" he sang.

Xxx

Xemnas and Demyx walked together, up the hallway towards the Roof. Xigbar, who was sit in temporary command, had split them up into pairs

The pair were as such: Xemnas and Demyx, Axel and Roxas, Marluxia and Luxord, Larxene and Lexaeus, Xigbar and Xaldin, and Vexen and Zexion.

Demyx walked closer to Xemnas. "Mister Superior, are you sure Saïx wont jump out and try to eat me?" Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"Yes, IX, he will not eat you." Demyx sighed in relief. "He doesn't like blondes."

Demyx went white. "But-but I have _dirty_ blonde hair! Does that still count? I mean Luxord has _really_ blond hair and I have _dirty_ blonde! Does that mean he'll eat me? He's going to eat me isn't he! ISNT HE!" Demyx shouted. He waved his hands in front of himself. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" He started to dance on the tip of his toes.

"Demyx! Will you calm down! You know very well that Saïx is _not _a cannibal! The only time he eats anything other than regular meat is when he's berserk and he isn't a cannibal then!" Xemnas yelled.

"Well, if he isn't a cannibal when he's berserk. Then what _is_ he?" Demyx asked.

"Do you promise not to freak out?" Demyx nodded. Sighing Xemnas continued. "Fine, he's a vampire."

"A WHAT? Does that mean he'll suck out my blood, drop by drop until I look like a prune?" Demyx said flipping out again.

"Would you SHUT UP!" Xemnas yelled.

That's when they heard it. A soft moaning were heard, coming from the roof.

"Come on lets go. We have to capture Saïx." Xemnas said.

Reaching the door Xemnas grabbed the handle. Demyx nodded, and Xemnas nodded and opened the door.

There, laying on the floor, was Saïx. He was still wearing Xemnas's old cloak, but had done some alterations. The once black cloak now had pink and blue streaks, and much glitter. It looked like he had rolled in Larxene's makeup drawer His hair was done up in messy pigtails, and he had found a pair of pants to wear. But they looked to big. He stretched his arm up to the sky. "I want- want!" he pouted.

Xemnas motioned for Demyx to stay were he was, while he quietly walked up to Saïx..

Saïx started to hum a tune that sound strangely like the Jaws theme. And Saïx had never seen that movie. "XEMMY!" Saïx yelled and tackled him. Xemnas stared up at Saïx while he sat on his chest. Saïx's eyes had changed again, but now they were purple with pink strips. Looked, again, like he had been going through Larxene's stuff. "Hellloooo Xemmy!"

"Saïx, I cant breathe." Saïx laughed. Saïx's pointy ears twitched, and he looked in the direction were Demyx was.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii Demyx!" He shouted waving his hand wildly. Demyx nervously waved back. "Ok, Xemmy, you need to be pretty…"Saïx said, and started to fish around for something in his pocket.

Demyx stood, and watched Saïx look in his pocket. Xemnas turned head and mouthed the words: 'run and get help'. Demyx nodded and slipped away.

"I found this really yummy candy in Larxene's room." Saïx explained. He pulled out a small multi colored tube. "This stuff will make Xemmy pretty!" Saïx grinned, he had bits of hot pink, something, on his teeth. Taking the top off the tube, Xemnas was unsurprised to find that it was a tube of hot pink lipstick, with bite marks on it.

"PRETTY XEMMY!"

"NOOOOO"

Xxx

Luxord and Marluxia were patrolling the dorms, which were on the top floor. Well, not exactly the top floor. There was another floor above the dorms, but is was just a big empty room.

Axel and Roxas were usually caught up there doing….things. And Saïx was usually the one to catch them. That was when Axel started calling Saïx the 'Sex-Sucker' because he always found them, right when Axel was….getting in the mood.

Marluxia groaned. "Why do we have to do this? I mean, its only drugs! Why not just let the drugs take their course? It cant last that long!" Marluxia complained.

Luxord sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. But can you honestly say that you _want _to see a naked Saïx again?"

Marluxia put a finger on his chin. "Well, actually, Saïx _does _have a nice ass. And he is one of the finer toned men in this damned Organization."

Luxord glared at him, and pouted. "Awww Lux, I still love ya more. You know that. Wait….love? Hmmm I love you as much as I am able to!" Marluxia grinned. Luxord snorted.

"Hey!" they turned to see Demyx running up to them.

"What?" they asked.

"It's….Xemnas…he needs…help….its Saïx….said something about….being pretty." Demyx said trying to catch his breath, but instead falling backwards.

"Is he trapped?" Marluxia asked. Demyx nodded. "Is Saïx sitting on his chest?" Demyx nodded. "He wants it." he said.

"Yea, after this, Saïx will forget everything and Xemnas will be all alone….AGAIN!" Luxord laughed.

"Ok, if you say so." Demyx frowned. He was scared….they all were.

Then a scream came from the roof of the Castle, and they knew that it was Xemnas.

A/N-ok I WONT delete this….BUT…I could use some help! Its really fun to write about a crazy Saïx…heehehehhe….ok, you all can think who u want it to be the one that drugged Saïx. I'll have the other groups 'experiences' next chapter…I'll update as soon as I can…..please review!


	3. Poor, Poor, People

**Poor, Poor, People…**

Marluxia, Luxord and Demyx made a mad sprint for the roof top. It was Xemnas's scram, no doubt, but what had Saïx done to him?

Marluxia kicked the door open. Looking around they soon spotted a pigtailed Saïx.

"Uh…." Luxord, for once was at a loss for better words.

Saïx stood up and waved. "Hello friends! I'm sorry but Saïx's, I'll-turn-you-into-a-sexy-beast Beauty Parlor is closed. Please come back tomorrow!" he said, and fell backwards into a dark portal he had made in the floor.

"Xemnas! Are you ok?" Demyx asked, running up to him.

Xemnas groaned. "What happened?" Demyx stopped mid-run. Xemnas had hot pink lipstick smeared all over his face. There was a lipstick butterfly on his forehead, a bunny on his left cheek, swirls on the right, something that looked somewhat like cherries on his chin, and one eyes was encircled. "What's wrong?" Xemnas asked when he saw the look on Demyx's face. He stood up and brushed sparkles off his cloak/robe thing. (a/n- I'm not sure what to call it.).

"Nothing!" even Luxord was having trouble keeping a straight face.

Xxx

Vexen and Zexion were 'patrolling' the kitchen and dining area.

"Can't you figure out what he took by the symptoms?" Zexion asked. "Because I'd really rather not see that much of Saïx ever again."

Vexen nodded. "true, but there are at least five different types of drugs and two types of alcohol that can do that to someone when taken."

Zexion threw his hands up in defeat, and fell backwards into a chair. "Who ever the hell did this is going to have hell to pay."

"You wont be able to. Saïx will get to them first." Vexen explained.

"You called?" The voice echoed throughout the dining room.

"Shit…" Zexion whispered. There was a loud bang, and then Saïx came falling from the ceiling, and landed on the table. Breaking it in half. (a/n- that is what happened to the table in Mansion).

"Hi Guys!" he waved.

"Saïx! Just the man we wanted to see." Vexen said, trying his best to sound 'professional' and not paranoid.

"Really! Cause I didn't really want to see you. I was having fun with Xemmy, but Demmy, Luxxy, and Mar made me stop. They were so mean!" Saïx whined and then broke into tears.

Zexion and Vexen shared a look. "What exactly were you doing, with Xemnas?" Zexion asked.

"Oh! I made him pretty! But now he smells funny." Saïx giggled.

"Right…anyway. Uh, were you in Larxene's room?" Vexen asked, now noticing Saïx's new look.

Saïx nodded. He observed the room. "Have I been in here before?"

"Yes you have. This is the dining room. You were in here this morning." Zexion said.

"Really now." Saïx put a finger on him chin in thought. "I thirsty." he looked around and spotted a mug with little moon's on it. "Drink!" he smiled, scrambled up onto his feet and ran over to it.

"NO!" Vexen cried.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"That's his mug from this morning! I was analyzing it!" Vexen explained all in one breath and ran over the Saïx.

"Yummy!" Saïx sighed and placed the mug down on the counter. "Thanks for the drink Vex-" Saïx paused and started to cough.

"Oh no." Vexen said.

"What happens when he drinks more of that stuff?" Zexion asked, earning a glare from Vexen.

Saïx stopped coughing and stood up. His eyes seemed to show how high he was because, again, they had changed color. They now were purple with pink strips. He started twitching and disappeared into another portal. "Well, now its one of four things that he has taken."

Xxx

Xigbar and Xaldin sat on the couch in the living area. "Shouldn't we be doing something?" Xaldin asked. Xigbar shook his head.

"We already checked this area, he's not here, and besides we'd hear him if he did come." Xaldin nodded in agreement, and changed the channel.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"POKEMON!" They jumped, and landed on the floor

"The hell.." Xigbar grumbled, and looked up to see Saïx leaning over the back of the couch.

"When did you get here?" Xaldin asked. He held the back of his head. He had hit it on the side table when Saïx had scared them.

"A little while ago. I went to visit Zexy, Vexy, Xemmy, Demmy, Luxxy, and Mar!" Saïx giggled. "do you like their nicknames! I can give you guys some too! How 'bout, Xiggy and Xally! I like that what about you? Do you like them? I don't care if you don't like them cause I do. And-"

Xigbar put a hand over his mouth. "Breathe Saïx, breathe."

Saïx nodded, and Xigbar removed his hand. "Guess what! I made Xemmy pretty, and Zexy and Vexy gave me something to drink, Demmy, Luxxy and Mar are going to be pretty tomorrow cause I told them to come back. But they were mean they made me get off Xemmy…do you like my hair? I do. Did you know that Larxene has really yummy candy? I bet you didn't. its really funny colors but I don't care. I haven't made a nickname for her yet. I really should. Ok I'm off to go make up a nickname for her! Bye!" He said, again in one breath, and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Xaldin yelled.

"Did he even breath?" Xigbar asked, trying to sort out the words that Saïx had said.

Xxx

A/N- ok I know I said that I'd have the rest of the groups in this chapter….but I decided that they can wait till next chapter! This is fun do you know how much fun this is? I bet you DIDN'T!

Did anyone like the Nicknames I gave them? It was easy to make them really, but Demmy, and Xemmy sound the same. And Vexy and Zexy sound more like 'sexy' hehehe

Ok, I REALLY want Dirge of Cerberus…IT HAS VINNIE IN IT! WOOHOO but its like $50 dollars at Wal-Mart…and that's the only place I'd be able to go to get it…I so mad! GRRR

RAGE!

REVIEW!

GRRRRRRR!


	4. Chapter 4 couldnt think of a title

**Chapter 4 **(I couldn't come up with a name for this chapter)

Larxene and Lexaeus were pacing around the bathroom area. Each Organization member had their own bathroom, but why Xigbar had them keep watch here, was beyond them.

"I'm bored!" Lexaeus complained. He had said the same thing for the past half hour.

"I know, your bored. But I cant do anything about it." Larxene mumbled.

"Double L!" Saïx screamed as he came sprinting down the hall after them.

"Saïx! No!" Lexaeus yelled, blocking the path between Saïx and Larxene.

"I'm coming!" He screamed and tackled Lexaeus, sending him to the floor. Lexaeus hit his head on the wall, and was slightly dazed.

Larxene scanned Saïx. "Saïx, where did you get all the glitter?"

Giggling Saïx answered. "Your room! You have a lot of candy! don't worry about sharing cause I already took some! See!" Saïx pulled out the tube of Hot Pink Lipstick he was eating earlier.

Larxene gasped. "That's my super expensive Lipstick! I had to steel from Luxord to get that!" She glared at him and took it.

"OH MY GOSH! Did you know that if you, Lexaeus and Luxord were all in the same area, you guys could- no wait- you guys should be superheroes! The Tripe L!" he laughed. "I'm gonna go get you some costumes!" He smiled and stood up.

"No you don't!" Lexaeus yelled. He raised his giant tomahawk, and hit Saïx with the side of it. The force should have been strong enough to kill a Berserker Nobody in one blow.

Saïx fell to the ground, unmoving. "Lexaeus you bastard!" Larxene yelled. Then three dark portals opened up. Demyx, Marluxia, Xemnas, and Luxord came out of one. Vexen and Zexion from another, and Xigbar and Xaldin from the last.

They all looked at the floor and saw Saïx. "You! You killed him!" Xemnas yelled

"No, no I didn't mean to!" Lexaeus stuttered.

"What is your excuse for hitting him then?" Marluxia asked. Calm as ever.

"He, was going to make me, Larxene, and Luxord into superheroes, called the Triple L…" he hung his head. Saying it he realized that it was a very stupid reason to go and hit Saïx.

"….superheroes?" Xigbar repeated. Lexaeus nodded. "You idiot!" Xaldin smacked the back of his head.

"I'm sorry!" Lexaeus cried.

"Sorry isn't going to bring my love back!" Xemnas cried, falling to his knees. He picked up Saïx, and cradled him to his chest.

It was silent for a brief minute. They knew Xemnas liked Saïx, but he had never gone right out and said it. The scene only caused Lexaeus to cry harder.

"Xemnas! I'm sorry! Please don't turn me into a dusk! Please!" he begged.

Demyx summoned his sitar. And started to play the funeral tune.

"Demyx you ass!" Zexion snarled. And Vexen punched him in the shoulder.

"OW! I was only trying to make Xemnas feel better!" Demyx whined.

Xemnas gasped, and there was an odd groan, and then a yawn. " Whoa! Morning Xemnas!" Saïx grinned. He stood up and stretched.

"Uh, Saïx. Are you alright in the head now?" Demyx asked, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Saïx ignored him and looked at the sitar that was limply held in his hand. "S-si-" he stuttered.

"S, what? What do you want Saïx?" Marluxia asked.

"S-s-s- SITAR!" He screamed, ran past Demyx, grabbing his Sitar in the process. He quickly brought up a portal and disappeared.

"Were is he going?" Xaldin asked.

"To visit the only members of the Organization that are not here." Luxord said.

"Axel, and Roxas." Zexion said.

"We must SAVE THEM!" Vexen announced. They looked at him.

"Yes! SAVE THE PYRO AND KEY DUDE!" Lexaeus agreed.

"Your all stupid." Larxene mumbled.

Xxx

A/N- 'drums fingers' ya know something….I was told NOT to delete this story….but I do not see many review….it's a disappointment really. But if you are going to be like that…remember I CAN HARM ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Just not Saïx, Xemnas, Luxord, Marluxia, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar. Their my favorite! Hehehe. I wouldn't really hurt any of these people…their to pretty….heheh LETS HEAR IT FOR THE ORGY ORGANIZATION!

RAGE! YOU REVIEW! NOW! OR I! START TALKING! LIKE FUJIN!

Trust me I played FFVIII and her way of talking can get really annoying…..really fast…

i'm just kinding...i would never hurt any of the hottness in the organization! they too pretty!


	5. Chapter5 still no title

F.Y.I- I LOVE GUMMI WORMS! hehehe i just felt like i needed to say it...

**Chapter 5 **(couldn't come up with a title for this one either…)

Axel and Roxas, were in the main hallway. Making out.

Axel had figured that Saïx would have more fun pestering the others than them, so he talked Roxas into it. He laughed evilly to himself at that thought.

Axel, unconsciously, started to unzip Roxas's cloak. Roxas dropped his arms from around Axel's neck to allow him to take off his cloak. Axel was so caught up in the moment, and in the process of undressing Roxas in the middle of the hallway, to notice someone was snickering in the corner.

The man continued to giggle. And Axel and Roxas continued to be oblivious, until a tune that sounded so much like the Pokemon theme song started to echo through the halls.

"I wanna be the very best, That no one ever was!" a voice echoed. Axel ignored it.

"Axel, what was that?" Roxas asked pushing Axel away slightly.

"Ignore it babe." Axel said, putting a hand on the side of Roxas's face and pulled him back into the kiss.

"To catch them is my real test, To train them is my cause," the voice continued. The man hid in the shadows, still silently laughing at the couple.

Axel pushed Roxas's cloak down and started to run his fingers up and down the younger mans side.

"I will travel across the land, Searching far and wide,"

"Axel." Roxas hissed. Axel had moved to kiss his neck. "This is getting creepy. What if they're watching?"

Axel laughed. "Then we'll just have to charge them for the show."

"Each pokemon to understand, The power that's inside." The voice began to pick up speed and the tune was getting into rhythm with the vocals. "Pokemon, gotta catch'em all, It's you and me, I know it's my destiny, Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend,"

"Axel!" Roxas hissed again. "Stop!"

"Roxas, calm down. don't make me start calling you the Sex sucker!" Axel laughed into the nape of Roxas's neck. "Wait you already are!" Roxas blushed.

"In a world we must defend, Pokemon, oh, a heart so true, Our courage will pull us through, You teach me and I'll teach you!" The beat started to get louder, and now Axel started to get distracted.

"Axel, please stop! I don't know who that is. It might even be Saïx." Roxas whispered.

"Just shut up Roxas!" Axel hissed, and crashed his lips against Roxas.

"Pokemon, Gotta catch'em all, Gotta catch'em all, Pokemon!" The last part was screamed so loud that Axel could have sworn that his eardrums popped.

"Ok damnit! Who's there?" Axel yelled. Roxas quickly fixed his cloak when Axel was distracted.

"It was me!" the voice squealed, and threw a large blue object at Axel.

He dodged it just in time. And looked at it, when it came to a rest against a small table that had a vase of Marluxia's precious flowers in it. It was Demyx's Sitar.

"It was me! I was the turkey all along!" the voice squealed and jumped out from the shadows. It was Saïx. (a/n-duh).

"What?" Roxas asked.

Saïx turned, seeming to actually notice him for the first time. "Roxy, did you know that you look funny when your smashed up against a wall and a hard…thing!" Saïx burst out laughing. Roxas blushed.

"What the hell man? Didn't I tell you to leave us alone? Or didn't you get that memorized?" Axel yelled.

"A-a-a hard thing!" Saïx choked out and continued to laugh. He clutched his sides.

"Would you shut up?" Axel shouted. He summoned his weapons and set them aflame. He threw them at Saïx, but they bounced off when a light shield was set up in front of him. "What?"

"Don't you hurt my little moon baby!" Xemnas pouted, coming down the stairs. The others right behind him. "I thought I lost him once already," he glared at Lexaeus. "And I wont let you hurt him!" Xemnas, ran up to Saïx and threw his arms around the crazy mans waist.

"Awww! Kitty!" Saïx stopped laughing and begun to pet Xemnas's hair.

"You'd want to kill him too, if he was singing the pokemon theme song, with Demyx's sitar while you're trying to make out with your boyfriend!" Axel yelled. Roxas's blushed deepened.

Demyx gasped. "SQUSIHY!" He shouted and ran up to his sitar. And cuddled it.

"Squishy?" Marluxia repeated.

Demyx nodded. "Xaldin named it." Luxord, Zexion and Marluxia gave Xaldin a 'what-the-hell-were-you-smoking-when-you-made-that-name-up?' look. Xaldin laughed nervously and shuffled his feet.

Vexen pushed past the group. "Xemnas! Keep Saïx in one spot. I don't care where, but long enough so I have time to make an antidote!"

Xemnas nodded, and squeezed Saïx tighter "Xemmy! I cant breathe!"

"Oh I am so sorry Saï!" Xemnas said. "Can you forgive me?" Saïx brought a finger to his chin then nodded.

"Sure!" he answered. The grin still plastered to his face, causing his scar to scrunch up.

Xemnas squealed "Thank you!" He smiled and kissed Saïx quickly on the lips. Roxas, Axel, Larxene, and Xaldin stared in disbelief. "Come on Saïx, we can go wait in my room, while Vexen makes you that antidote for your anti-depressant." Xemnas smiled and dragged Saïx away.

Xxx

A/N- OK! This will get wrapped up soon. I don't know how many more chapters but I dunno. Next chapter will be what goes on in Xemnas's room / the 'secret' I think….maybe…I dunno! Heheheh

thank you for the reviews BUT DONT BE LAZY NO MORE!

The name of Demyx's Sitar…is uncreative…I know. Its sad but my brain fizzled out at that moment…..then came back but I still couldn't come up with a better name….so sad…

That one line 'It was me! I was the turkey all along!' was actually from an Invader Zim episode….I LOVE that show!

REVIEW!

OR

I

WILL

HAVE

RAGE!


	6. Viva La Revolution

**Viva La Revolution!**

(Xemnas's Room)

Xemnas's room was larger than everyone else's. He felt that he deserved it. It was painted in a dull gray color, and everything in it was a dull gray. Much like his hair. He still had Saïx in his arm, and when they entered, he threw him on the bed.

"Cool room Xemmy!" Saïx said and started to bounce on the bed.

"Yes. It is." Xemnas said. Stepping in front of the drawer that was labeled. 'Things to do when Saïx is drugged and in my room.' which was labeled kind of specific. Even for Xemnas.

"Xemmy! Can you take my hair out of these things? They hurt my head." Saïx asked.

Xemnas smiled. "Yes!" he answered quickly. The thought of running his hands through Saïx's hair was all to appealing. He climbed on the bed behind Saïx, and started to remove the hair ties, which ended up to be pieces of string tied in multiple knots.

Saïx giggled. "That tickled." Xemnas continued to run his fingers through Saïx's hair while trying to remove to string.

Xemnas was…over enjoying this. And yet, Saïx had no idea. "Oh, damn." Xemnas muttered. He could feel a warm liquid running down his face. He automatically reached to find that his nose was bleeding. "Damn mind." Saïx started to hum the pokemon theme song….again…and didn't notice. "Saïx, if I leave for about 3 minutes, do you promise not to leave?"

Saïx nodded. "Ok, good. Saïx, I took out the string. So I'll be back soon." Saïx nodded again. His now free hair bouncing with his head. Xemnas groaned and ran out of the room.

Saïx looked around the room. There were multiple bookcases, boring, the bed he was sitting on, a couch in the corner, and a medium sized window. And everything was gray. Them his eyes landed on the dresser, and on the top drawer, there was a blue label. Saïx read it and smiled. "I'm S-a-ï-x! then I get to open the drawer!" he giggled and walked over to the dresser.

xxxx

Xemnas sighed in relief. The nose bleed wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He figured everyone else was in the dining room, trying to think of a way to get Saïx back to normal. Xemnas didn't what him back to normal. But oh well. He shrugged the thought off and walked off to his room.

He opened the door, to find Saïx sitting on his bed, with his back to the door. "Hey Saïx, what are you up to?"

"Organizing." Xemnas raises an eyebrow. _'Organizing what?' _Saïx still had his back to him. Xemnas did a quick glace around his room, and found that his 'special drawer' was open. All color drained from his face.

"SAIX!" he yelled.

Saïx turned around, his large smile still on his face. In one hand he had a tube of lube

(a/n-heh it rhymes), and in the other a small packet that Xemnas didn't even recognize. "I found that drawer and it had my name on it and I was bored! So I'm organizing it. Cool huh." Saïx grinned.

"Give me that!" Xemnas growled and took a large handful of they objects that lay on the bed and put them back into the drawer.

"What's this for?" Saïx asked holding up the lube. Xemnas blushed.

"You're, uh…to young for that!" Saïx cocked his head to the side. Really, Saïx was only a year younger than Xemnas, so his reasoning was a little off.

"Ok. Xemmy. I'm bored. Can we play a game?" Saïx asked.

Xemnas could feel another nose bleed coming on. "Uh….sure!"

Xxx (kitchen)

"Vexen did you find anything YET?" Zexion asked.

"For the fifth time NO DAMN IT" Vexen yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Marluxia screamed. The room fell silent. Axel and Roxas had disappeared into the connected kitchen about ten minutes ago. Demyx sat at the end on the table, playing his sitar. Saïx had messed up the strings so he had to fix it. Larxene had a headache and was trying desperately to make it go away. Lexaeus was crying in the corner. He thought Xemnas was still made at him and was going to turn him into a dusk. Vexen, Zexion and Marluxia were working on an antidote, although Vexen was the only one who knew what to do. Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin were playing an old card game that only Luxord knew the rules to and was, obviously winning.

"Marluxia, give me that blue liquid." Vexen said pointing to a vile of….something. He handed it to Vexen, who started doing some tests.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Xigbar yelled.

"Shut up and put that down. Your not supposed to show us." Luxord said.

"OHHHH!" a load moan emitted from the kitchen.

"I don't want to be a dusk!" Lexaeus cries.

"My head…."Larxene groaned, burying her face in her arms. "His voice, fills me with a terrible rage!"

Zexion was thinking. "Wait!" Vexen and Marluxia looked up.

"What?" Marluxia asked.

"Remember when Xemnas went to take Saïx to his room." they nodded. "He said. 'Come on Saïx, we can go wait in my room, while Vexen makes you that antidote for your anti-depressant.'" reciting it word-for-word. "How does he know that it was an anti-depressant?"

Vexen thought for a moment. "I never said what it was."

"IT WAS XEMNAS!" Marluxia announced. Everyone fell silent and looked at him.

"OHHH AXEL! Nggghhh!"

Marluxia blushed. "anyway….it was Xemnas who did this to poor Saïx!"

Lexaeus stopped crying. "REVOLT!" he screamed

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" Demyx yelled.

The others nodded. And Axel and Roxas emerged from the kitchen. Roxas was bright red, much like Axel's hair. Everyone stared at them. "Uh, our inspection of the kitchen is complete!" Axel announced.

"Right…anyway." Xaldin said.

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION!"

xxx

A/N- ok, 'viva la revolution' is something me and my friends say…a lot. Thanks for the review….

FINE I will not talk like Fujin…no matter how fun it is ya'know! Hehehehehe WHAT IS U PEOPLE'S PROBLEM WITH FUJIN! SHE'S AWESOME! oh and f.y.i its spelled F-u-j-i-n not F-u-u-j-i-n... I say this only cuz i'm obsesed with FFVIII..sp yay..hehe

Thanks for the review….I want more people MORE! MWAHAHAHAHA….sorry 'bout that…

That 'his voice, fills me with a terrible rage' is again from Invader Zim! I LOVE THAT SHOW!

REVIEW

AND

I

WILL

HAVE

NO

RAGE


	7. What a couple REALLY does

**What a couple REALLY does after their Wedding!**

Xemnas and Saïx sat on Xemnas's bed. Saïx was…still…humming the same tune, which really disrupted the mood that Xemnas was trying to create but, he decided to ignore it. Saïx sat with his back against the head board and his legs stretched out.

Xemnas grinned evilly. He crawled towards the oblivious Saïx. He straddled him, but still Saïx continued to hum. "What game are we playing?" Saïx asked innocently.

Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saïx's neck. "Oh, I don't know. Have you ever heard of the marriage game?"

"Weddings! I love weddings! I can go get Demmy's Squishy and I can play the wedding song!" Saïx smiled. It took a while for Xemnas to realize that Saïx was taking about Demyx's sitar…_damn perverted mind. _

"Uh, no. do you know what the couples do AFTER the wedding?" Xemnas asked.

Saïx thought for a minute, ignoring or still completely oblivious, that Xemnas was gently and slowly grinding his hips into Saïx's. "I know! Oh so were playing THAT game huh?" Saïx said, arching his brow.

Xemnas smiled. "Yes, I see you understand." he pushed Saïx back so Xemnas was laying on top of him. Xemnas sat up so he was again straddling Saïx.

"Oh yeah! I love scrabble!" Saïx squealed.

"…what?"

"That's what couples do! They play scrabble after they get married!" Saïx paused. "But, I don't think it would be wise for you to have a baby Xemmy." Xemnas slid off of Saïx as he sat up and sat on the foot board. He watched as Saïx continued. " you see Xemmy. If we play scrabble, you're going to get pregnant and that wouldn't be good." Xemnas's jaw dropped.

"YOU IDIOT!" Xemnas screamed. Then the door was kicked open for the second time today.

"Ok Xemnas the jig is up!" Xigbar said.

"The 'jig'? What jig? I see no jig here!" Xaldin said.

"Just never mind. Vexen you go." Zexion said. Vexen nodded.

"We know your secret Xemnas!" Vexen said trying to sound threatening.

"OH MY GOSH I KNEW IT!" Saïx said covering his mouth with one hand.

"Knew what? Naked Lad?" Axel asked.

"Oh my gosh! Xemmy! Since when?" Saïx said standing up, and bouncing on his heel.

"When what?" Larxene asked, seeing the very confused look on Xemnas's face.

"Xemnas played scrabble!" Saïx giggled. Xemnas groaned and fell back.

"So?" Roxas asked.

"Get to the damn point Saïx!" Luxord yelled.

"Xemmy's gonna have a baby!" Saïx announced.

"WHAT?" Demyx asked.

"So, Xemnas. Who's the lucky lady?" Lexaeus asked.

"No sillies!" Saïx giggled. "Xemmy's the one that's pregnant!"

"What? Saïx, you need rest." Marluxia said.

"You idiot! A guy cant have a baby! Saïx you're such a dumb ass!" Larxene yelled. Then the window broke and two figures came through the now broken window.

"Your time is up!" Riku yelled.

"Yes! What Riku said!" Sora yelled and then laughed insanely with Riku.

"What the hell are you doing in the room?" Xemnas asked.

"Because you traitor! Your time is up!" Riku explained and continued to laugh.

"You bitch! That's my line!" Xigbar yelled. Xaldin and Axel held him back.

"Not now Xigbar. We still need him." Xaldin whispered.

"Yeah well were using it now! Got it memorized?" Sora asked.

"YOU BITCH!" Axel screamed.

"Axel no!" they screamed.

"FRIENDS!" Saïx yelled and ran over to the two new people.

"Wha-" Was all Riku could get out before Saïx had him and Sora in a bear hug.

"Guess what, Sora and Sora's friend!" Saïx smiled.

"What?" Sora squeaked out, the hug was removing all oxygen from his lungs.

"Xemnas is going to have a baby! You are all welcome to the shower!" Saïx announced and threw his arms into the air. Sora and Riku stared in both disbelief and slight confusion.

"Ok, well we see you have your own problems at the moment. We'll come back later…"Riku and Sora waved and jumped back out the window.

"Ok then…..Saïx since you can not be trusted and since Xemnas needs to be interrogated…you will stay with Axel." Xigbar said.

"WHAT! NOOOO I refuse to baby sit that man!" Axel said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Fine!" Xigbar sighed. "Demyx?"

"Ok!" Demyx nodded.

"YAY! I GET TO SPEND TIME WITH DEMMY!" Saïx cheered.

"Come on!" Demyx said holding out his hand. Saïx took it and they went skipping down the hall towards Demyx's room.

"NOOO I WAS THIS CLOSE DAMNIT!" Xemnas yelled, holding his thumb and pointer finger an inch apart.

"That close to what?" Luxord asked.

"Luxord…" Zexion began, holding his head in his hand. "Do you really have to ask?"

"OH!" Luxord blushed, and glanced at Marluxia, who gave him a suggestive look.

"Ok Xemnas! For you traitor your time is up!" Xigbar said, taking back his one and only line besides 'as if'.

Xxxxx

A/N- MWAHAHAHAHAH ok I decided to make this a little longer than I intended. Its just so much fun to write! But sadly this has to come to an end SOMETIME! Hehehehehe the whole 'scrabble' thing is a joke with me and my friends! Hehehehehe I have perverted friends…and sometimes I can be too, just not in my writing

Ok if anyone doesn't like the pairings I have put in here I am so sorry. The pairings are such if you did not notice: Axel/Roxas, Xemnas/Saïx, Marluxia/Luxord and if you REALLY and I mean REALLY squint Xigbar/Xaldin…but you'd have to screw up your eyes and make it REALLY hard to see if you wanted to see that pair.

PEOPLE! JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS STORY HAS BEEN JUST ONE DAY IN THE CASTLE! It is still the first day and its still morning. I think last time I said what time it was, it was around 10 or something in the morning, at the Organization. I dunno I forget.

And thanks to the review for they have removed the horrible anger that has plagued me! Actually it was my braces that made me mad….IT WAS NOT THE REVIEWERS FAULT! But still REVIEW!

Coming up Next!- Demyx and Saïx in Demyx's room! Oh what's going to happen! it's a mystery! Ohhhhh AND we/you find out what Saïx has taken!


	8. The truth is REVIELD! Dun, dun, dun!

**The truth is REVIELD! Dun, dun, dun!**

Demyx and Saïx sat in Demyx's room. (_a/n- hey! This sound familiar…only a different name._) Demyx was playing his sitar, because Saïx asked him too. So Demyx thought that this would be the only time to have the Luna Diviner nice and talkative.

"Demmy! That was sooooo cool!" Saïx applauded.

Demyx blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks." and truthfully, he really like the nickname Saïx gave him. Although it could sound like 'dummy' if you pronounced it differently. "What do you want to do now?"

Saïx thought for a moment. "Can we play a game? I asked Xemmy to play a game and all he did was hit me with his hips." Saïx said, the smile returning to his face. It looked like, whatever he took was wearing off.

Demyx blushed. He knew what Saïx was talking about and truthfully he like Saïx too. But of course, Xemnas wanted him. So was the story of his life. It seemed to Demyx that everyone had, had a crush (if you could call it that) on Saïx at one point or another. Larxene's had lasted a good year and she had hit on Saïx so many times it was weird. She finally gave up and decided that she would never have a love life. Xemnas's man-crush has been going on for about three years now, and he still hasn't told Saïx. And unfortunately for Demyx the Saïx-is-so-fucking-sexy virus hit him around the same time it hit Xemnas. Demyx couldn't get rid of it and Xemnas really, REALLY, liked Saïx. He wasn't about to give up. (_a/n- this is my little world so IN YO FACE, really I love Saïx and many others but Saïx is my Fave and I think EVERYONE in the organization should love him too! Teehee_).

"Ok, we can play a game. What do you want to do?" Demyx asked, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Can we play the Pokemon card game!" Saïx asked excitedly.

"Sure! But I don't have any cards." Demyx frowned.

"Do not frown for MOON DUDE is here!" Saïx said standing up dramatically, like a Superhero.

"YOU! You have Pokemon Cards!" Demyx asked in total disbelief. When ever him and Roxas would watch Pokemon on TV, Saïx would yell at them and say that, that show was childish.

Saïx nodded. " Their in my room." he said…still smiling. Saïx looked around Demyx's light blue, water color room. As it was in Xemnas's room, everything was the same color. Light blue. "Can we go?" Demyx nodded and jumped up off the floor were he had been sitting.

"Lets go!" Demyx said. "To Saïx's room!"

"AWAY!" they giggled and ran off.

Xxx

The other 11 members of the Organization were in the dining room. Which had become their 'bse camp' because of the 'Saïx incident'.

The table had been removed by Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Marluxia. All that was left was a chair in the middle of the room and a standing lamp.

Xemnas sat in the chair, the lamp was on and all other lights were off. He could not see the other Members but they could see him. As long as they were not making out in the dark like Axel and Roxas.

"Ok Xemnas, why did you do it?" Zexion asked.

"Do what?" Xemnas asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Answer the question!" Xigbar yelled.

"I'm the only one to ask the questions. XEHANORT!" Zexion yelled.

Xemnas flinched. "No not that name. ANYTHING BUT THE NAME!" Xemnas twitched.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you again. Why did you drug Saïx?" Zexion asked.

"Because! I wanted him! And I couldn't tell him. So I thought if I drugged him, I could have him and he couldn't possibly say no." Xemnas said and hung his head.

Zexion nodded. "Vexen, were is Luxord and Marluxia? They should hear this."

"They are…currently." Vexen paused trying to find the right word. "indisposed." he finished.

"In other words, they are currently making out in the corner just like Axel and Roxas. The horney bastards." Xaldin mumbled. Xigbar patted him on the back.

"SEE! The WHOLE Organization has some love but do I? NOOOOO." Xemnas said sarcastically.

"Not all of us." Larxene said.

"That's because you look like a bug, because of your antennas." Xemnas pointed out.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANTENNAS!" She screamed.

"Whatever. I bet you all have one giant Orgy behind my back!" Xemnas said.

"We do not." Lexaeus said simply.

"You don't even know what the word 'orgy' means." Xemnas said.

"SHUT UP!" Zexion yelled. "Now can we PLEASE get back to the interrogation?"

There was a group sigh and they answered. "Yes."

"Good. Now, Vexen would like to know what you have drugged Saïx with." Zexion continued.

"Why should I tell you?" Xemnas snarled.

"Because Zexion told you to answer." Xigbar said.

"Because no one wants to have Saïx stay like that forever." Xaldin offered.

"Because no one wants to see Saïx's naked…although very sexy… body run through the kitchen." Larxene added.

"I do!" came a very quick voice, from the corner of the room. They couldn't place it. Then there was a loud noise, that sounded like a slap. And an 'ow'. (_a/n- if you have been paying attention you should know who said that_)

"Because we would rather see his Berserk form than his happy form. Its slightly disturbing." Vexen added as well. Lexaeus nodded.

"Agreed" he said.

Zexion nodded. "Now will you tell me?"

Xemnas looked up at though, but quickly hated that idea, because the lamp burned his eyes. "Ok fine."

"Good. Now what did you give him?" Zexion asked again.

"Some anti-depressant and ecstasy." Xemnas mumbled. "But I think I put too much in because the anti-depressant is showing more than the ecstasy."

"No, when you add the two together. And put it in a highly caffeine drink, it can mess up the persons mind for a while. Saïx will be like this for another week if I cant find an antidote." Vexen said. (_a/n-I do not think that would work. You are welcome to try it if u feel the need to but I do not recommend it._).

"Vexen you sit your ass down right now and make that damn antidote!" Larxene yelled.

"Ok, ok Xigbar the lights please." Vexen asked. Seconds later the lights were on and sure enough Marluxia and Luxord were in the far right corner of the room. They broke apart and blushed the minute they noticed the lights were on. But Axel and Roxas on the other hand, took no notice to the lights or anyone else in the room.

"HORNY BASTARDS!" Xaldin shouted.

"Sure am!" Axel replied quickly and resumed what he was doing.

"Ok, Vexen. Make that new drug to cancel out the old one!" Xigbar grinned.

Xxx

A/N- YAY I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It doesn't have much to do with Saïx….'cries' but it tells the 'secret' to the plot! AND YES THERE IS ONE! Next chapter will be more on Demyx and Saïx.

I like Demyx and Saïx luff just as much as I love Xemnas and Saïx luff. ITS SOOO CUTE!…and sexy! XD

Sorry again if you do not approve of the pairings

CAN U NOT SEE IT! Hehehe a little Saïx virus going around and attacking every single Organization Member? SOOO COOL!

Ok, I'll try to update soon but I have SOOO much time on my hands and nothing much to do…I should be able to get the next chapter up soon….god I am SOOO BORED right now…nothing to do….must concentrate on next chapter…


	9. More of those sweet,sweet, drugs XD

**More of those sweet, sweet drugs. XD**

"I choose you Charmander!" Saïx grinned and threw down a card. He drew another card from his deck and waited.

"Darn you Saïx!" Demyx mumbled.

Saïx laughed. "Its not my fault you picked only wimpy water type pokemon!"

Demyx stuck out his tongue. "Fine, I pick Squirtle!" Demyx drew a card as well and watched Saïx's expression go from goofy, like its been all day, to concentration, like it supposed to be. Demyx liked the new Saïx, but of course the only order one who liked him like this was Xemnas. And from what Vexen and Zexion said earlier, Xemnas was the one who drugged Saïx.

"OK! I choose you! Charmeleon!" Saïx giggled. "Say good bye to that Squirtle Demmy! Charmeleon attack!" The attack power was enough to 'kill' Squirtle.

"OH! How are you so good at this game when you have no one to practice with?" Demyx asked, while putting Squirtle in the discard pile.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just a natural born pokemon master!"

"HA, yeah right." Demyx pouted. "I'm losing, can we play a different game?"

"WIMP! Oh fine!" Saïx smiled. Demyx's inhuman pout was just to cute, even for Saïx, and he was still technically crazy.

"YAY!" Demyx looked at the clock. It was noon. "Wow, only noon? Hey Saï, you want to get something to eat?"

Saïx nodded. "Yup, I want pizza though."

"We don't have any, but lets find something!" Demyx jumped off of Saïx's bed, where they were playing Pokemon. He took Saïx's hand and they, walked down to the kitchen.

Xxx

Xemnas was still tied to the chair in the middle of the dining room, while Vexen and Zexion set up a table where Vexen could work. Marluxia, Luxord, Xigbar, and Zexion were doing everything Vexen asked them to do. Axel and Roxas were…still in the corner, (you can probably guess what they were doing), and Xaldin would shout 'Horny Bastard' every once in a while. Larxene and Lexaeus were playing a card game, and every time Luxord asked if he could join, they would yell at him and move they game to another area in the dining room.

The clock chimed noon, and Vexen sighed. "This is going to take forever."

"Don't you DARE quit!" Larxene yelled from the corner, the opposite corner from were Axel and Roxas were.

"I'm not quitting!" Vexen shouted back.

"Get the hell away from us, Luxord!" Lexaeus yelled, when Luxord jumped out from behind one of Marluxia's plants, and attempted to tackle their card game.

"Please! I know some really fun games!" Luxord pleaded.

"NO!" Larxene yelled, picked up the game and her and Lexaeus moved to the other side of the room and set he game back up on the floor.

"Lux, its ok." Marluxia said, trying to comfort him.

The door opened and Demyx and Saïx came in, hand in hand. "Hi guys!" Demyx smiled and waved with his free hand. Xemnas turned the chair around

"NOOOO! DEMYX YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SAIX!" Xemnas screamed.

"I am not doing anything to him! We are hungry so we came to get something to eat so HA!" Demyx said.

Saïx looked around the room, and smiled. "I be back!" he said to Demyx and let go of his hand. He quietly tip-toed to the corner. Everyone in the room was silent and watching him.

He approached the couple in the corner and screamed. "FRIENDS!" Axel and Roxas both jumped in the air, and were caught in a hug by Saïx.

"Hey Saïx." Roxas whispered. The hug was crushing him. Literally.

"Saïx let me go NOW!" Axel said. Saïx let go and they fell to the floor.

"DEMMY!" Saïx yelled. Demyx ran up to him.

"Yes?"

"I hungry. Food time yes?" Saïx smiled. Apparently he liked to screw up the English language more than it already was.

"YES! To the kitchen!" Demyx said, he held out his hand.

"AWAY!" Saïx laughed, took Demyx's hand and they ran, to the kitchen.

Xemnas, stared his jaw open. "WHY!" he yelled and burst into tears. "Saïx, is mine!"

"Xemnas! Shut up!" Zexion yelled.

"He wont be anyone's if we cant find an antidote!" Luxord said. Marluxia was clinging to him.

"WELL SCREW YOU! I am not helping!" Xemnas pouted, gnawed on the rope tying him to the chair and ran into the kitchen.

"Ok, well. Lets continue then." Xigbar said. Vexen nodded

"XEMNAS NOOO!" someone yelled from the kitchen. Axel shrugged and pulled Roxas into a kiss, while they were still on the floor.

Larxene and Lexaeus ignored everything and continued to play their card game.

"SCREW YOU DEMYX! SAIX IS MINE!" Xemnas yelled. There was a loud crash and the sound of pots clanging together.

The door flew off its hinges and Demyx was thrown out of the kitchen. He landed on the floor in a big heap.

"Xemnas! Your fucking insane!" Demyx yelled.

"Am I?" Xemnas asked, walking towards him like a predator after his prey.

"XEMMY!" Saïx yelled. And for once that day, the smile was not there.

"Saïx shut the fuck up you traitor!" Xemnas yelled. Everyone gasped. It was like some weird soap opera. Xemnas never yelled at Saïx. No one, yelled at Saïx, his temper was to frightening, and he had very little patience for anyone. He could get made very easily.

And apparently, being crazy, didn't change that. "Xemnas. No one yells at me. NO ONE!" Saïx yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" Xaldin warned, and everyone fell to the floor.

Saïx continued. "I am not a traitor! You are just a jealous ASSHOLE!" Saïx's Claymore appeared in his hand. Demyx saw the anger in his eyes, and scrambled out of the way. "I belong to no one! Xemnas, and now you DIE!" Saïx yelled and raised his Claymore high over his head.

"Saïx! NOOO!" Demyx yelled, and tackled Saïx. The Claymore vanished and Demyx lay on top of Saïx.

"GET OFF HIM DAMNIT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BE ON HIM!" Xemnas screamed.

"Ok, too much information." Marluxia said. The others nodded.

"NO MY BRAIN! BAD THOUGHTS! Bad thoughts!" Marluxia screamed as his nose began to bleed.

"Marluxia! You pervert!" Luxord yelled and ran out of the room.

"No come back!" Marluxia pleaded and ran after him.

Saïx sat up, with Demyx still wrapped around his waist. "Hey Demmy. Were are we?"

"YAY! He's back to normal!…..sort of…." Demyx cheered.

"Argh! Demyx, take him back to your room or something. My head hurts." Zexion complained.

"Horny Bastards!" Xaldin yelled at Axel and Roxas.

"Saïx, come back to me." Xemnas asked. He dug around in his pocket and brought out a bar of chocolate. "See, I have candy. I made it myself. Do you want it?"

The others ignored them, and continued with their work. "YES!" Saïx jumped up and down and grabbed the candy out of Xemnas's hand and ate in greedily. Demyx laughed.

"Be polite!" Demyx said.

Saïx nodded. Then his eyes grew wide and he fell to the floor coughing.

"AGAIN?" Vexen yelled.

"Damn you Xemnas!" Larxene yelled. She had given up on the card game.

"What they hell are you trying to do? OD him!" Zexion asked.

"Your going to kill him before you have your way with him!" Xaldin said.

"What? I only gave it to him because hew was hungry." Xemnas laughed, brought up a portal and disappeared.

"Damn it." Xigbar muttered. "Lexaeus, Roxas, Xaldin and Larxene. Go and find him. We need him to stay here." They nodded and left.

Axel groaned. "Damn you. You did that on purpose didn't you!" Xigbar nodded. "Argh! I'll be right back." he muttered and left to go to the bathroom.

"Ok, we have to wait until Marluxia and Luxord come back. I need there help." Vexen said.

"Ok, Demyx you take Saïx back to your room and keep and eye on him." Zexion said. Demyx nodded and helped Saïx up off the floor.

Saïx was twice as twitchy as he was before, and his smile had grown. "Come on Saï." Demyx said.

"Ok!" Saïx said, and stood up. "oh my goodness, where are we going? Can we go to the roof? I can make you pretty! HEY, where's my pigtails? I WANT THEM BACK!" he checked his pockets. "An my candy? I want it back!" Saïx continued to complain even after Demyx had directed him out of the Dining room.

"Oh god. This is going to take forever." Vexen sighed.

Xxx

A/N- WEEHEE another Chapter! BOOYAKA! OMG thank you for ALL the reviews! I so happy! And to all of those who think Saïx is a sexy bitch. STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE! Well actually, me, Demyx, and Xemnas have worked out a schedule so we share him. Hehehehe but yes. SAIX AND SQUALL ARE MY SEXYNESS PEOPLE! Grrr….

OH! And to those who think I'd hit them with a 2 ton truck for calling Saïx whacked. I will not. For I have created this fic, and I would not mind having a drugged up Saïx all to myself….especially if he streaked through my kitchen XD


	10. Chapter 10 couldn't think

This Chapter has mild…sadness (I guess is the word…) and then some luff! Like kissing and yes it is guys! THAT IS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! Duh!……thought I should say this!

**Chapter 10 (couldn't think)**

"Did you know that Xemmy is odd? He's always all over me. Why is that? Do you know? I want to know. Why do you like being around me Demmy? I want to know. You're the only other person besides Xemmy, who likes to be around me. It makes me sad. I mean I have feelings too. Actually I don't but I like to pretend I do. Have you ever tried that before? Its really fun. You should try it sometime. That would be cool. We should hang out more often. I want some more candy. Do you have any candy in your room? I think I might. Xemmy once brought me chocolate for something. He said that it was my 'special day' but I don't know what he meant by that. Do you know what he meant by it? I wish I did. I was confused. Have you ever been confused? I am. a lot. Like now. Why is everyone so mean? Why did you tackle me in the dining room?" Saïx just continued to talk. Demyx was still holding his hand and guiding him to his room. But Saïx had been talking non-stop ever since they left the dining room. He had to think of a way to shut him up.

"Saïx…?" Demyx began. He stopped walking. Saïx stopped to and turned to face him.

"Yes?" he smiled. For a moment he looked like the old Saïx. The quiet, stoic, rude, totally fucking hot Saïx. Not that he wasn't hot now, it was just…OH! never mind.

Demyx had to look up at him, Saïx was a good ten inches taller than him. "I know your not in your right mind at the moment but." Saïx looked confused. But Demyx continued. "You just said that it was fun to pretend that you have feelings. Right?"

Saïx raised a brow. Now he REALLY looked like the old Saïx. His smile was gone and was replaced with a look of confusion. "Yeah I did. Why?" he spoke very carefully. And Demyx thought that for a brief moment, that Saïx had never been drugged at all, and he was just faking it. Of course he knew that was a lie.

"Well, can you pretend to be in love with someone?" Demyx asked. He felt silly for asking that, but all he really had to do was not pretend to feel silly. Their emotions were weird like that. (_a/n- I know that this part is kinda serious, but it has a point to it._).

"No! You cannot pretend." Demyx frowned. " You either love them or you don't. even if we are nobodies, we cannot, not have that feeling. We do, but most of this Organization does not realize it. They think of it as an infatuation." Now it was Demyx's turn to be confused. Saïx chuckled. It sound so cute! " Axel and Roxas for example. I believe that Roxas is in love with Axel, but I think Axel is only using him, or believe that he loves him. That is why they are always making out in the corner. Axel is trying to pretend that he is in love, which in reality, he does not yet know that he can love. He has to figure that out. Understand?" Demyx nodded.

Xxx

Axel, who had decided to go and look for Roxas, after his little escape to the bathroom, had instead found Demyx and Saïx. Truthfully, he believed that Demyx deserved Saïx more than Xemnas. Xemnas was just a loser, sometimes. (_a/n- I DO NOT THINK THAT!_).

Axel hid behind the corner, when Demyx stopped. "Saïx…?"

"Yes?"

Axel listened to their conversation. Then, one word, or words, caught his attention. "Axel and Roxas for example…." Axel listened to this. Every word Saïx said, had no trace of sarcasm or joking in it. It was like he was speaking from his non-existent heart. Axel couldn't believe it. Saïx actually felt love? Every one could? He felt abnormally empty. All this time, Roxas had really, truly loved him. And all Axel used him for was a partner. A sleep mate. A sex buddy. That thought made him feel sick. How could he not realize that he COULD love, and that he just needed to realize that. Luxord and Marluxia were in love. And they never did anything in front of the rest of the Organization like him and Roxas did.

Axel felt like crying. He didn't know what to do, should he tell Roxas?

"Axel?" The sound of his name made him jump. He peeked beyond the corner to see Saïx and Demyx looking at him.

"Uh, hey." he smiled weakly. He could feel the tears that still threatened to spill, and so refused to meet their gaze. Instead, he focused on their hands. That were interlocked.

"You were listening. Weren't you." Demyx stated. Axel nodded.

"Axel." Saïx said sadly. (_a/n- ahh alliteration 'run and hides'_).

"No, thank you Saïx. I guess, I should have realized that." Axel said.

"Are you going to call it quits with Roxas then?" Demyx asked.

Axel shook his head, and summoned his old demeanor. "Never! I will just have to force myself, and not be so…so…" he had trouble with the word.

"Horny?" Demyx offered.

"Yea! That." Axel waved. "Thanks." and ran off.

"Oh!" Demyx squealed. "Saïx! You saved a relationship! That is so nice of you!" Demyx smiled. With out really realizing it, Demyx stood up taller. He unctuously pulled Saïx down towards him, and locked his lips within Saïx's.

They stand like this, alone. In the hallway leading up to the bedrooms. Saïx is in complete shock, and Demyx is lost in his own happiness.

After awhile, Demyx snaps back to reality and jumps away from Saïx, only to trip over his cloak and fall back on his butt. "Saï. I- I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have-" Saïx puts a hand over his mouth, and crouches down next to Demyx.

"That is why you asked that question?" he asked. Demyx nodded.

Saïx laughed, and Demyx felt that if he had a heart, he wouldn't know if he should feel anger or sadness, at Saïx's coldness.

"Silly!" Saïx grins. "You could have just told me! I mean. Demmy. If you like me say something! don't be stupid and try an rape me in my sleep like Larxene!"

"Larxene tried to rape you?" Demyx asked.

Saïx nodded. "Remember when she was obsessed with me for almost a year?" Demyx nodded. "Well near the end of her littler 'infatuation' (_a/n- big word huh_), she tried to rape me, thinking at if she did, I would be forced to be with her."

"Saïx! I told you not to tell anyone!" Larxene yelled, who had just, appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry Larxene!" Saïx giggled, grabbed Demyx's hand and disappeared into a portal.

Xxx

Demyx and Saïx appear in Saïx's bedroom. It is decorated in a dark midnight blue, like Xemnas's and Demyx's room, everything in Saïx's room is the same color.

Saïx bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" Demyx asks.

"Larxene's little secret is out! MWAHAHAHAHA" He laughed evilly. Demyx smiles. He likes the sound of Saïx's laugh. Even if it is evil.

"Saï. I like you." Demyx blurted out. He then realized that, that wasn't what he wanted to say.

Saïx stops laughing. "I realized that Demmy." Saïx got an evil gleam in his eye. Which caused Demyx to flinch involuntarily. "Would you like to play a game Demmy?" he asked.

Demyx paled visibly. And not knowing what else to do, he nodded. Saïx starts to laugh his evil laugh, and tackled Demyx.

Xxx

A/N- ARGH! Ok, ok. I KNOW! That this Chapter had nothing to do with Saïx being insane. Because he actually sounded sane for the majority of the Chapter. Really, the significance of this Chapter was to have Demyx finally say his feelings…next chapter things will get interesting. I'm not going to let you know what game Demyx and Saïx 'playing' until the middle of the next chapter. The first half I have to write about what's going on in the Dining room.

So really this chapter was for a more serious tone in the story. I felt that it needed it. I like Demyx and Saïx pairings, but there isn't that many. I also like Saïx and Squall pairing because truthfully. I'm obsessed with them both XD. I don't have a problem!

I see no end in sight for this fic. I know that it must come to an end but I love it to much. It has already surpassed the amount of Chapters I was originally going to put into it. Sooooo yes this will last longer!

FAVOR TIME!- Someone! ANYONE! Write a Squall / Saïx fanfic! PLEASE! I love that pairing and yet…there is none…and my suck!


	11. Chapter 11 mind couldnt think of title

**Chapter 11 **(mind could not think of a title)

Vexen worked at his table, mixing miscellaneous chemicals and stuff. Xemnas had told him what he had put in the coffee, but he didn't tell him what kind! There are many different kinds of anti-depressant and (as far as he knew, he wasn't the kind to drug up his partner) only one kind of ecstasy. (_a/n- actually, I don't know if there is more then one kind of that. Feel free to prove me wrong!_). He looked at the people around him. Trying to help.

There was Zexion, his hair was always in his face, so how he was able to help him was question. Zexion noticed that Vexen was looking at him. He smirked, winked and gave Vexen a suggestive smile. (_a/n- OMGOSH! I sooooo made a new pairing! If ya'll don't like it…TOO BAAADDD_). Xigbar was observing each different chemical or glass, and would occasionally ask Zexion what it was, only to have him shrug and say "I don't know." or "How am I supposed to know?".

Marluxia and Luxord have no come back yet. Axel was taking quite a long time in the bathroom. And Larxene, Roxas, Xaldin, and Lexaeus were not back yet. Which only meant that they still have not found Xemnas.

The door opened and Luxord and Marluxia walked in. they were holding hands, and it seemed the Luxord got over, whatever had upset him.

"Ah, good you are back." Vexen said.

"Have you found out anything?" Luxord asked.

"No. there is to many different anti-depressants." Zexion said. "Xemnas never told us what one he used. He was very vague."

"Oh, damn." Marluxia muttered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" came Xaldin's voice from the hallway. "Get him to shut UP!"

"I'M TRYING DAMN IT!" Lexaeus yelled. Those who were in the dining room, watched the door in confusion.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Larxene yelled .

"SLUT! MAN WHORE! DIRTY PROSTOTUTE!" that was Xemnas.

"SHUT UP!" there was a clang, which sounded like two blades hitting each other.

The door was kicked open. "Roxas you idiot! You weren't supposed to knock him out!" Larxene yelled.

"And you could come up with something better?" Roxas asked.

"So, you found Xemnas?" Vexen stated seeing the now unconscious man, being dragged along by the collar, by Xaldin and Lexaeus.

"Yea." Xaldin said, dropping Xemnas on the floor. "He was on the roof, in the fetal position screaming 'Man whore, Slut, and Dirty Prostitute.'"

"We thought he was talking about Axel for a minute." Larxene said. Roxas glared at her. His key blades summoned to his hands.

"No fighting in the dining room." Zexion said.

"Fine." Roxas pouted and his key blades disappeared. "Where's Axel?"

"He went to the bathroom an hour ago." Zexion said. (_a/n- they were looking for Xemnas for an hour._).

"What? Roxas, is your little man have problems below the belt?" Xaldin asked.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Luxord yelled.

"Ok, Lexaeus and Xaldin, tie up Xemnas. don't let him get away when he wakes up." Xigbar commanded. (he was still in charge). The nodded and went to work.

The door burst open. "ROXAS!" Axel yelled. Roxas turned in time to see Axel run up and lift the shorter man into a hug.

"What is up with everyone trying to choke me to death through hugs?" Roxas hissed.

Xxx

Saïx sat on Demyx's chest laughing insanely. Demyx panted. "I cant believe you just did that."

"You didn't do anything to stop me!" Saïx giggled.

"I asked you to stop!" Demyx said.

"You did?" Saïx asked, he smiled. "I couldn't hear you through all your laughter."

"YOU MEANIE" Demyx pouted.

Saïx started to fake cry. "How am I a meanie?"

"You didn't tell me that you were going to do that!" Demyx pouted, again.

Saïx raised a brow. "What did you think- AH DEMMY YOU PERVERT!"

"Well you had an evil glint in your eye so I though." Demyx began, he blushed.

"You thought we were going to play scrabble." Saïx finished. It took Demyx a minute to remember what Saïx had said about scrabble earlier.

"Yes." he said quietly.

"NO! I just wanted to make you laugh!" Saïx giggled.

"So you tackled me and then TICKLED me to almost death?" Demyx asked.

Saïx laughed. "YES! I was bored!" (_a/n- what did YOU think they were doing! You people are perverted!_).

"Ow. My sides hurt. Can we go get some Advil or something?" Saïx nodded.

"How about we raid Xemmy's room! He's got tons of stuff in this drawer that has my name on it." Saïx said.

"OK!" Demyx smiled, and they laughed evilly.

Xxx

A/N- I bet you ALL thought they had sex! YOU PEOPLE ARE PERVERTED! MWAHAHAHAHA….actually I was originally going to have them have sex at that part….BUT I thought I'd twist it and confuse you ALL! That was my evil idea! Hehehe I so smart.

Ok, next chapter! I cant wait to write it! No, I do not plan ahead…the first 3 chapters I did, but since then, I just write what comes to my mind and it all works out. But I have a vague idea of what they are going to do in Xemnas's room.

QUESTION!-- how long do you want this story to go? I can make it uber long. Or I can end it in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Its really all up to you. Please tell me! I would be happy to continue this story for as long as you want me to. Because really I was going to stop it by 6 chapters but I got good reviews and decided to continue it…. TELL ME WHAT YA WANT!

Until next Chapter!


	12. Inside the Black Bag

**Inside the Black Bag**

Demyx pressed his ear to the door, while he attempted to pick the lock on Xemnas's door.

"No one's coming. No one's coming." Saïx assured him. He was keeping watch, making sure that no one was coming. "No one's coming. No one's coming."

"Saï! Please be quiet!" Demyx asked.

"Why?" Saïx asked. He thought he was doing a good job at keeping watch.

"I need to concentrate. I've never picked a lock before." Demyx said.

"Oh, ok. I'll keep watch silently then." Saïx said. Demyx nodded, and continued to pick the lock with a bobby pin that they had stolen from Larxene's room.

"No one's coming, no one's coming." Saïx whispered. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Got it!" Demyx said. He smiled with victory. "Victory is MINE!"

"Shh!" Saïx hissed and pushed Demyx into the door.

"AHH!" Demyx screamed as the door opened in on him, and he fell to the floor. "Don't tickle me!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Saïx hissed, closed the door, and pressed his ear against it.

"What?"

"Axel was coming."

"HEY! Why don't you have Nicknames for Axel, Roxas, or Larxene?" Demyx asked. Everyone else had one. Demyx was Demmy. Xemnas was Xemmy. Luxord was Luxy. Marluxia was Mar. Lexaeus was Lexy. Vexen was Vexy. Zexion was Zexy. "or Xigbar and Xaldin?"

Saïx giggled. "I couldn't think of one! There names are weird."

"Ok, where is that drawer you were talking about?" Demyx said, changing the subject.

"Behind you." Saïx said pointing at the top drawer of a dresser.

"Excellent." he grinned and opened the drawer. His eyes grew wide, and his nose began to bleed. "DAMN IT!" Demyx yelled putting a near by tissue in his nose. Saïx laughed. "You knew this was in here didn't you!"

"Actually, when I was in here earlier I opened it, but I don't know what any of its for." Saïx explained.

"Saïx. Are you familiar with the term, Blackmail?" Demyx asked.

"That, I know." and again, they shared an evil laugh.

Xxx

Xemnas groaned and looked around. "DAMN YOU! What is up with you people and tying me up?" Xemnas laughed. "Its kind of kinky."

"You perv!" Larxene yelled, and slapped him.

Marluxia laughed. "Oh my god! It IS kinky!" he turned to Luxord.

"You stay the hell away from me!" Luxord yelled.

"Awww, Luxy! Your such a fun sucker!" Marluxia pouted.

There was a blast, and a mini mushroom cloud. "HOLY!" Vexen yelled and fell back.

"What happened?" Zexion asked, helping Vexen up off the floor.

"I think I mixed the wrong chemicals." Vexen said.

"Chemicals? I thought we were trying to get Saïx back to normal. Not blow him up!" Axel said. He sat on the table, (that was brought back in place), with Roxas. Vexen glared at him.

"He's got a point though, Vexen." Xigbar spoke up. He, Xaldin, and Lexaeus were playing 'Go fish' because they couldn't think of anything better to do.

"The chemicals are to figure out WHAT Xemnas used on Saïx." Zexion said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Xemnas yelled.

"We are well aware of the fact." Larxene said

"Pay attention to ME! Your Superior! Pay attention to me! You leader!" Xemnas yelled.

"SCERW YOU!" Roxas yelled.

"Don't mind if I do!" Xemnas replied.

"Stay away from my Roxas!" Axel said.

"BOW TO ME MY MINIONS!" Xemnas, was insane.

The door flew open, just like it has been all day, and Saïx and Demyx walked in casually with an eerie grin on their faces. "Hello." Saïx said. Trying to hold back a giggle.

"Good afternoon." Demyx said.

"Ok, what's so interesting?" Xaldin asked.

They laughed. "We have some blackmail. For a certain person."

Axel, Xigbar, and Xemnas paled. "B-blackmail?" Xigbar stuttered. He looked around the room. "On who?"

"On, Xemmy!" Saïx said. Both Axel and Xigbar sighed in relief.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING!" Xemnas shouted.

"Shut up and let them talk!" Luxord yelled. "Continue Saïx."

"Thank you Luxy. Demmy, show then the dirty mind of Xemmy!" Demyx nodded.

He brought out a black bag from behind his back. "You see. Xemnas is a very horny man." Demyx grinned. Xemnas recognized the bag, and quickly hid his face the best he could.

"Ok. Now I'm interested!" Axel smiled.

"I thought so." Saïx said, and nodded to Demyx to continue. Demyx reached into the bag and pulled out a large tube.

"This is a tube of…" Demyx looked at the label. "Warming Lube," He turned red slightly. "And its half empty." the room gasped.

"YOU ARE A MAN WHORE!" Roxas yelled.

"Who's the poor pathetic fool, who got to be your partner?" Zexion asked.

"We can answer that." Saïx motioned to Demyx again. He looked into the bag and pulled out a photo. "This is the photo of Xemnas's little SOMEBODY friend." Demyx passed the picture around. It was a picture of Xemnas and a man with long silver hair.

"How do you know that this is the guy?" Lexaeus asked.

"Read the back." Demyx said. Lexaeus flipped the picture over. And read it aloud. "I wish you would die, for you have used me you selfish Bastard, DIE NOW, Sephiroth."

"HOLY! YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH SEPHIROTH?" Marluxia yelled.

Xemnas's blush deepened, as he nodded. "How long ago did that happen?" Xaldin asked.

"It actually ended, 3 weeks ago." Xemnas whispered.

"AND YOU WANTED SAIX! SO WHY WERE YOU FUCKING SEPHIROTH?" Larxene yelled.

"He was on top…" Xemnas mumbled.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW" Marluxia screamed. Luxord smacked him in the head.

"What did I say about having dirty thoughts?" Luxord asked. Marluxia nodded.

"Well, I was with Sephiroth to see if Saïx would get jealous. He never did." Xemnas explained.

"Anyway, Demmy!" Saïx said. Demyx reached into the bag again and pulled out a smaller, zip lock bag that was filled with little packets.

"This my fellow Organization members, it a bag filled with…." Demyx paused, trying to add dramatic affect. " CONDOMS!"

"NO!" Vexen gasped.

Zexion put his hand in front of Vexen's face. "Shield your eyes Vexen! Shield your virgin eyes!" Vexen mumbled something incoherent, and showed Zexion 'The bird'.

"OK! DEMYX, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Xemnas yelled.

Xxx

A/N- ok I had to end this chapter SOMEHOW. Ok, I am UBER confused. I got some review telling my to make this story UBER long, and….one, telling me to cut it short. WAT SHOULD I DO?

Well I do not wish to die yet. And I do have fun writing this. I guess, I can be persuaded to continue it…a lot IF I get 30 total reviews…that's not a lot…. Soooo yea, until next chapter! SEE YA!


	13. Feelings Surface

Argh…another serious-ish chapter….kind of….

**Feelings Surface**

Demyx and Saïx were silently laughing, as everyone else was trying to keep Xemnas from crewing his arm off, just so he can kill Demyx. He was jumping in his chair, and had managed to knock Larxene, and Roxas out by kicking them.

"Demyx!" Xigbar shouted. Him and Xaldin were trying to keep Xemnas from kicking anyone else, while Vexen was making a sedative. "You and Saïx get out of here!"

"Don't you need our help?" Demyx asked.

"Just get the hell out of here!" Zexion yelled. "Axel, Lexaeus! You guys take Larxene and Roxas out of here." The four nodded and left.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU DEMYX! HOW DARE YOU SHOW THIS ORGANIZATION WHAT I WILL USE ON SAIX!" Xemnas yelled.

"Ok, I really didn't want to hear that." Marluxia stated, and quickly dodged a well aimed kick at his shin.

Xxx

"Demmy, are you sure Xemmy will be ok?" Saïx asked while they walked back to one of their room's. they hadn't decided which room they were going to.

"Of course! Xemnas will get over it." Demyx reassured him.

"And if he doesn't…can we hit him with a shovel?" Saïx grinned.

Demyx looked surprised for a second, but then laughed. "Yeah." Saïx clapped his hands together.

"Then we can bury him in the backyard, and if he's still alive, we'll send Xigbar out to find him. And then it will be like 'Oh my god! it's a Zombie!" they laughed. Saïx had been 'watching' to many horror movie with Marluxia and Luxord. Really, he would sit on the couch in the living room and read while the other two made out on the floor. That was the only time they would do anything in public, and Saïx refused to yell at them, only because they were not half naked in a large white room, right above Saïx's room. (Axel and Roxas) (_a/n-remember when I explained Axel's nickname for Saïx was sex sucker?_).

"I'm bored." Demyx said.

Saïx got that evil gleam in his eye again.

"Oh no." Demyx whispered, just before Saïx took him by the hand and ran to his room.

Xxx

"Vexen! Hurry up with that damn sedative!" Luxord yelled.

"Its not his fault! Don't yell at him!" Zexion snapped.

"I KNOW that Zexion! But he's gone completely insane! He's going to do something stupid!" Luxord yelled back.

"He's already doing something stupid!" Zexion shouted.

Luxord opened his mouth to retaliate but Marluxia yelled. "SHUT UP!"

"OH, SHIT!" Xaldin shouted and collapsed to the floor, holding his shin.

"Xaldin! Grow up!" Xigbar hissed, missing another kick that went flying towards his head.

"You'd be crying to if he kicked you with steel toed boots!" Xaldin cried desperately, trying to sound more manly.

"Got it!" Vexen smiled in triumph.

"Then get the hell over here!" Marluxia yelled. Vexen nodded, appeared behind Xemnas, and shoved the needle into his upper arm.

"NOOOoooo, Demyx, bring b-ack my Saïx….." Xemnas muttered and fell unconscious.

Luxord and Marluxia fell to the floor in exhaustion, and Xigbar checked on Xaldin. Zexion and Vexen went back to work, as if nothing had ever happened.

Xxx

"Oh, my, god." Demyx panted. "You HAVE to stop doing that."

"Awww, but Demmy! Its fun!" Saïx laughed.

"To what? See me wriggle in pain? It hurts after awhile ya'know." Demyx pointed out.

"I wouldn't know now would I?" Saïx grinned. Demyx mumbled.

"You get pleasure out of people being in pain don't you." Demyx asked.

"I do not!" Saïx said. "I think its just fun to tickle you until you cry, because you laugh like, uh…like those little munchkins on Wizard of Oz, only when their on pot."

"I do not sound like that!" Demyx pouted.

Saïx smiled. His 'fangs' as most of the Organization would call them, shown brightly in the setting sun that was spilling in through the window. All of the left side of his face was colored with the light of the sun, and the right was slightly shaded. It was like it was showing the two different sides to Saïx's personality. The one that everyone knew. The emotionless (term used lightly), uncaring Saïx, and the real Saïx. The one that enjoyed to hear the others laugh, have someone to talk to. Someone who seemed to actually care about him. Was being drugged with anti-depressants the only way that, that side of Saïx was going to be shown?

"Demmy? Are you ok?" Saïx asked. Demyx shook his head mentally, and his smile returned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. You were just staring at me. It was weird." Saïx said, ruffling up Demyx's hair.

"Hey! Axel used to do that." Demyx said.

"Yeah I know. I thought it was cute how you pouted. It was so inhuman." Saïx explained.

"So you just wanted to touch my hair?" Demyx asked. Saïx nodded.

"You shouldn't use so much hair gel, it makes your hair gross."

Demyx pouted.

"Demmy…don't be like that, Hun." Saïx's eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Demyx stared at him in disbelief. Did Saïx just call him hun? Demyx didn't know if he should feel happy, that Saïx had called him by a pet name that, usually, couples use. Or if he should be shocked that Saïx had said something that represented feelings, for _him_.

"Saï?" Demyx began. But then impulse took over, he wrapped his arms around Saïx's neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

Xxx

A/N- Why do I suck at endings? Ok, this is supposed to be a humor fic, but ya'know, you kinda have to have serious parts. So yeah. I'll try not to put anymore in. I think I'm gonna end this at 20 or less chapters. Its not hard for me to come up with ideas, but it has to end sometime, and besides, I don't want to write like a 50 chapter fic. That takes up too much brain power XD.

The Demyx/Saïx/Xemnas love triangle will go on! Although, its more of a Demyx/ Saïx thing, and Xemnas is just the horny friend who wants Saïx all to himself…(who doesn't?), this IS a Demyx/Saïx fic incase your all confused.

Until the next, goofy, weird, uberly confusing chapter!

Uber Super in an awesome language. (my uberly cool language!)


	14. A Nose Bleed, all over the floor

**A Nose Bleed, all over the floor**

The Organization was entering day two of Saïx's insanity, which had calmed down slightly, but he was still insane, and Xemnas was still as crazy as ever. It was now 9:30, and Vexen and Zexion had stayed up all night, still trying to find some way to reverse Saïx's insanity. They didn't like the old stoic, grumpy, rude (this could go on and on), Saïx, but now with him constantly smiling and walking hand in hand with Demyx was slightly unnerving, and they began to miss the old Saïx.

Xemnas was still unconscious, in the chair that was in the center of the room. The others had either been brave enough to make the trip back to their rooms, or had played it safe, (they didn't know if Saïx was going to jump out at them and eat their arm.), had slept in the dining room, on the floor.

Axel, Roxas, Marluxia and Luxord were the only one's who stayed in the dining room. Larxene had left late in the afternoon the other day so she could clean her room, (which Saïx had messed up, make up and clothing littered the floor), Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus weren't afraid of going to their rooms, from what they could tell, Saïx had left their rooms, alone.

Axel groaned, and unwrapped his arms from around Roxas's slim waist (not as slim as Axel, but you get the point), "Damn it. I am never sleeping on the floor again." Axel stood up, but halfway his back made a sickening cracking noise and he collapsed back onto the floor, or rather on top of Roxas.

"Axel! Get off me!" Roxas muttered from under him.

"Don't tell me that you don't like it!" Axel laughed, and rubbed his but in Roxas's face.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed, and punched him in the only place he could reach, Axel's back.

"OW! DAMN IT!" Axel moaned and fell off Roxas, to wither on the floor in pain.

Marluxia and Luxord looked up from their spot on the table. "Well, if you guys slept on the table like we did, maybe your back wouldn't hurt so much." Marluxia said, with a knowing look.

"Maybe we COULD have, if there was ROOM!" Axel yelled. "You two were sprawled all over the table!" Axel yelled back.

"Trust me. You didn't want to sleep up here." Luxord began, rubbing his hip, and shoulder. "Marluxia kicks in his sleep."

"Shut up! At least you guys got sleep." Vexen mumbled, and spilled half of the blue chemical he was using, and I managed to burn a hole through the table. "Not again." and in fact, there were multiple holes in the table.

"Vexen!" Zexion yelled.

"I'm sorry ok!" Vexen pouted.

"Vexen. Bed. Now." Zexion said. His voice filled with unsaid threats.

"Oh, Zexion! This is so sudden!" Vexen giggled, and started to ct like a little girl. He fluttered his eyelashes, and forced himself to blush.

"VEXEN!" Zexion shouted, he too turned red. "You need sleep! Is what I meant! I'll work on this!"

"Oh, fine. Night everyone!" Vexen said, he brought up a portal and left.

"What are you all LOOKING AT?" Zexion asked, turning to everyone else in the dining room.

The door was kicked open, and Demyx and Saïx walked in, purposely swinging their hips. Their fingers interlocked, and it looked like they had raided Larxene's makeup draw, because their lips were glossy. Saïx had black eyeliner and dark blue eye shadow, and Demyx had light blue eyeliner, and pink eye shadow.

They giggled to each other, and eyed the five other men in the room. "Demmy, look at that one." Saïx said pointing a dark blue and black striped, painted finger at Roxas.

Demyx giggled and nodded. "Looks a bit young to be with that fiery redhead though." Demyx agreed.

Saïx gasped. "Oh! We MUST find out who does that pink-haired mans hair! It is simply stunning!"

"Definitely. Its like totally, hot. Oh my god! Like that guy in the back. He is like, so emo like!" Demyx said.

"Totally!" Saïx giggled. The others watched with a confused, and baffled look, as Demyx and Saïx giggled into the kitchen.

"Ok, who else thinks they fucked each other?" Marluxia asked, breaking the silence.

"Marluxia! don't be such a pervert!" Zexion said. Loud giggles emitted from the kitchen.

"Oh my god! This is like TOTALLY sexual like!" Demyx's voice came in from the kitchen. The five men looked at each other and inched towards the door slowly, and listen in.

"Like I know! I hope like, on one like, finds us." Saïx said.

"Oh Saïx! You are like, huge or something!" Demyx gasped.

"Oh, I know. Thank you." Saïx giggled again.

They could hear Demyx moan.

Luxord quietly banged his head on the door. "I cant believe their getting in on in he kitchen!" Luxord whispered. He groaned quietly, when there was another loud moan. He opened his eyes and faced the floor, only to see a small puddle of blood. Luxord grimaced and turned his head slightly, to see that Marluxia, Axel, (not surprising) and even Zexion were having nose bleeds. "YOU DAMN PERVERTS!"

"Its not our fault Saïx and Demyx are fucking each other in the kitchen, and they happen to be loud!" Zexion protested.

Xxx

Saïx and Demyx covered their mouths and laughed insanely. Saïx fell to the floor, rolling around laughing. Demyx sat on the counter laughing silently.

"I cant believe they actually think were doing it!" Demyx whispered. Saïx nodded.

"Go on, I think there starting to forget were in here." Saïx said, just as Luxord yelled something about 'perverts'.

Demyx nodded in agreement. "OH! MMMMM" Demyx faked-moaned. Then he screamed. There was an eerie silence on the other side of the door.

Saïx giggled quietly and played along. "Damn Demmy! You're a screamer!"

Demyx giggled. "You would be too if you were unprepared!" Demyx yelled.

"DAMN IT!" Axel screamed. They stopped giggling and looked at the door. A small puddle of blood was seeping under the door.

There was a bang at the door. "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Roxas yelled.

"Fuck off!" Demyx growled, he made his voice sound strained and like he was in pain.

"Ok!" Saïx said. They giggled.

"DAMN IT!" Zexion yelled and smashed the door. It fell off the hinges and Luxord, and Roxas looked at the still laughing Saïx and Demyx. Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion's face was red not only from blood coming down their faces, but from embarrassment of having such dirty thoughts.

"HA!" Saïx said hoping up off the floor. "You fell for it!" Demyx hoped off the counter.

"That just PROVES that you have dirty, dirty minds. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Demyx scolded, wagging a finger.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saïx laughed. He beckoned to Demyx.

"Come Demmy! We shall wreak havoc on the rest of the Organization!" Saïx smiled insanely. Demyx took his hand, and together they disappeared, laughing insanely.

There was a soft groan behind them. They turned and saw Xemnas slowly waking up. "W-was Saïx just in here?" He asked.

The group shared a glace. And Roxas asked "Mentally or Physically?"

Xxx

A/N- HOLY FUCKING HELL! OMG THANK YOU! I gots lots of reviews I SO HAPPY!

Omfg! Today, August 23 is my SQUALLY'S BIRTHDAY! OMG! YAY! Hes now 24. ONLY A 10 YEAR DIFFERENCE! WOOT! that's not a big gap!…..must destroy all who do not like Squall. Squall Leonhart is a sexy beast. Leon is a boring name, he must use his old name. Squall is hot. All who oppose will be taken out by my vast, Squall-supporter army. They listen to ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I just went insane….I have to go lay down now…..


	15. Another One Joins the Insanity

**Another One Joins the Insanity. **

It was now 10:00. Xigbar and Xaldin had come into the kitchen at 9:30. Larxene and Lexaeus and Vexen were still in there rooms. Saïx had not been see, much like the first time he was drugged. But now it was worse. He had Demyx with him. And together, they had no idea of what they could accomplish together.

Vexen had come down at the same time Xigbar and Xaldin did, but after a long argument between him and Zexion, he was force to go back to sleep.

Xemnas had now became fully awake, but had not spoke a word since Saïx and Demyx left. They didn't know if it was the fact that he didn't want to argue or was just pissed off at being tied to a chair or that he didn't have Saïx.

Zexion screamed, and pulled his hair in frustration. "Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to do this!" He motioned to the table, and picked up a random beaker. "What the hell is this! Its fucking purple!"

Luxord walked over and sniffed it. "Hey! Zexion this purplish stuff is wine!"

Axel clapped. "Congratulations Zexion, you made wine."

"Shut up."

Xaldin's head shot up, from its resting place in his arms, on the table. "Wine? I want wine! Where is the wine?" Xaldin jumped up from his chair and ran over to Zexion.

"Shit." Xigbar murmured. And motioned to Zexion.

"Can I have it?" Xaldin asked.

"No! Your weird when you have ANYTHING alcoholic!" Zexion said.

"Please!" he pleaded.

"Xaldin just give up!" Marluxia mumbled, he had gotten a really bad head-ache after losing almost 1 pint of blood, just from a nose bleed that he couldn't stop.

"PLEASE?" Xaldin begged.

"Who cares. Let him have it. Life's a bitch and you need a drink even now and then. Why should I care. My love left me for a crazed musician." Xemnas mumbled. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"EEEMMMMOOOO" Luxord sang

Xigbar and Axel sighed. And spoke in unison. "Fine! Give him the damn drink!"

Reluctantly, Zexion handed the wine in a beaker (_a/n- sound delicious sarcasm_), to Xaldin. Greedily, he drank the wine in one quick gulp.

Everyone backed away slightly. Xaldin twitched, and turned towards Xigbar. "Hi Xiggy!" He grinned. His smile was slightly disturbing. He, like Saïx, almost never smiled, if not at all. But when he did, it was so creepily disturbing that it almost always made someone in the room scream. This time, it was Roxas. He screamed, broke a test tube (why Vexen was using them, no one knows), and fainted.

"Damn it." Axel muttered, and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Uh….hey, Xaldin!" Xigbar said.

Xaldin giggled. GIGGLED! And waved. "Oh, Xiggy. Why wont you call me by that OTHER name?" Xigbar paled.

"Yes, _Xiggy, _why DON'T you call him by that other name?" Axel asked.

Xemnas snorted. "Yes, Xaldin. Humor us."

"Screw you!" Xigbar yelled, and turned back to Xaldin, who was slowly approaching him. "Uh….Xaldin?" Xaldin did not answer, just continued to slowly approach him. "Damn you and your ability to become drunk by any alcoholic drink." Xaldin's smile grew wider, causing Axel to scream, but not faint. Marluxia laughed, as Xaldin glomped Xigbar, and they fell to the floor in a heap.

"That hurt!" Xigbar yelled and flailed his arms and legs. Xemnas snorted in laughter, again.

A loud evil laugh filled the room, just as Larxene entered. Her face was covered in tooth paste, that was in swirl designs. She looked PISSED. "Were they hell is Captain Moony Asshole and is loser sidekick, Water boy?"

The laughter grew louder, and more insane. "You called?" a dark portal opened up at the ceiling of the dining room, and two figures dropped down, landed on the table, and managed to break it AGAIN. Luckily, Marluxia moved his head, which was resting on the table.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Luxord screamed.

"You two are crazy!" Marluxia added.

"Yes, but fashionable." Demyx giggled. He twirled around on the broken table, and showed off his new cloak. It was still black, but you could hardly see the black. It was now decorated with random household objects, that he had tied onto it. Around his arm was toilet paper, and hanging from his neck, was a bright pink curtain, that was obviously from Marluxia's room. He had other random objects, (I just don't feel like naming it all). Saïx on the other hand, was decorated in, glitter and a sheet. He had disposed of his cloak, and had tied a sheet around him, like a toga. It was silver, with black, blue, and purple glitter on it.

"That, that sheet is from MY room." Xemnas muttered.

"Yup! Do you love it!" Saïx asked.

"Oh my. Saïx, covered in my bed sheets…OH GOD! MY DREAMS! THEY HAVE BECOME REALITY!" Xemnas began to cry tears of joy. "Yes, yes, YES! THANK YOU!" he laughed, still in tears, and began to hyperventilate.

"Larxene. You had called upon us, no?" Demyx asked. Xaldin got off of Xigbar to watch in wide-eyed drunken amusement.

"For we are…" Saïx began, but stopped, gave Demyx a look, and they both smiled. "Captain Toga Man!"

"And his faithful sidekick, Helpful Household Objects Lad!" Demyx said, and struck a pose with Saïx.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Larxene shouted. She marched over to them, grabbed Saïx by the tie in his toga, (being sure not to let it come undone), and pulled him closer to her face. "Why did you put toothpaste, ALL OVER MY FACE?"

Saïx giggled, and smiled at the extremely pissed of girl. "My dear Larxene, I did not put the Anti-Demon Serum on you. Helpful Household Objects Lad did."

"And why is that?" she asked. Her voice was low and threatening sounding. But Saïx still found it in himself to laugh.

"Why is that? Because we sensed a Demon near you. We were simply vanquishing it." Saix explained. "No need to thank us."

"THANK YOU?" Larxene yelled.

"Your welcome!" Demyx chimed in.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Just tell me WHAT gave you the crazy idea that I had a 'demon' near me?" she growled.

"Silly, it was this big , fuzzy elephant thing! It was purple! Obviously it was a demon!" Saïx explained again.

"A purple Elephant, huh?" Axel asked. "I didn't know you liked stuffed animals."

Larxene snarled, and without looking at Axel, threw a few kunai in his direction.

"Holy! Geez Larxene! Trying to kill me?" Axel asked, dodging two of the three, but the third was stuck in his hair.

"Yes, I was." she snarled, and turned back to Saïx. She inched her face closer to his smiling one. "You thought a stuffed animal was a DEMON?"

Saïx giggled, and nodded best he could. "Yes I did."

"Don't you have something to saw to me?" Larxene raised a brow in wait.

Saïx thought for a moment. Then nodded. "What are you going to say?" she asked.

Saïx smiled, the corner of his lip was raised above his teeth. He leaned in closer,

Demyx gasped, and Xemnas cried, again. Everyone else was shocked. Roxas who had just regain consciousness, had fainted again. Larxene moaned in displeasure when Saïx broke the kiss, and fell on his butt laughing hysterically.

Larxene realized that everyone was watching, (everyone besides, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Roxas), she quickly scowled. "How DARE you!"

Saïx couldn't answer, he was laughing to hard, thank god to everyone in the dining room that Saïx had put on pants.

"LARXENE LIKED IT!" Demyx sang. Xaldin giggled, and ran up to join them.

Saïx stood up, still laughing, and hooked arms with Demyx, who hooked arms with Xaldin. "Larxene liked it, Larxene liked it!" They sang, and paraded out of the room, still singing, and leaving behind, an extremely pissed off Larxene. 

Xxx

A/N- sorry 'bout the ending…hehe I TOLD you I have trouble ending chapters and stories sometimes. 'sighs' my brain hurts. Not from coming up with stuff for this fic, but I just have a headache. And a bruise on my foot. MY FOOT! I mean HOW THE HELL! I CANT EVEN REMEMBER HOW I GOT IT! Argh I've been just having a bad 2 days. Even Squall's b-day didn't cheer me up….much….hehe you don't want to know what kinda of perverted dream I had that night…involving Squall, and many other Bishies from random games….and what they did…in my pool….OH GOD! I NEED SLEEP! I'll update soon!

Ok, I see Xaldin as the alcoholic of the group. I don't know why, I just do. So YES there is 3 people who are now insane. Saïx is no longer drugged by ecstasy, but by high amounts of sugar and anti-depressants. Demyx is just being Demyx and Xaldin is just drunk. So Xaldin might get over himself first. Soooo yes….I hope ya'll are still reading and reviewing this! Hope ya'll like it too! I'm just tired so this chapter was a little…odd. Next chapter will be better. PROMISE!


	16. All Alone, and Insane

**All Alone, and Insane**

"Morning all!" Lexaeus smiled, and waved happily as he walked into the dining room. Everyone glared at him.

Larxene had managed to get all of the toothpaste off of her face, but it still smelled mint fresh. Xigbar had not been able to locate Xaldin, since he ran off with Saïx and Demyx. So he was very mad. Marluxia's headache had long since pasted, but he and Luxord had gotten into a fight because of his constant perverted ness. Axel was still desperately trying to awaken Roxas. Zexion, had managed to rip out a large chunk of his hair in frustration, and was now crying over his 'beautifully perfect hair'. Xemnas, was still pouting in his chair, in the corner. And Vexen was still in bed, sleeping.

"Um. Are ya'll ok?" he asked, and received another glare. "Ok…where is Vexen and Xaldin?"

"Vexen is sleeping, and Xaldin ran off with Saïx and Demyx." Larxene grumbled. This caused Xigbar to sob. Apparently, he was very upset about Xaldin.

"He ran off with them! Oh damn. that's gotta be hot." Lexaeus's eyes clouded over, as he 'dreamed' " Saïx, Demyx, and Xaldin. The three of them. Together. In the same room. In the same bed-"

"NO!" Xigbar shouted. "Xaldin does NOT do three-sums!"

"And he didn't 'run off' like that." Axel added.

Marluxia shouted. "No! Damn mind!"

"See! This is what I was talking about! You take innocent things and turn them into perverted thoughts!" Luxord yelled.

"I do NOT!" Marluxia protested.

"You do TO! You are the most perverted person I know! Why do I put up with you? I should just leave you!"

"Fine! Go! See if I care!"

Lexaeus turned away from the two couples bickering. And faced Zexion. "I take it that your trying to make the antidote now that Vexen is napping?"

Zexion sobbed. "D-does it LOOK like I'm working! My hair is ruined! My perfect beautifully emo hair!" Zexion cried.

"Um…right. Anyway."

"Cant you see it, you ignorant loon!" Xemnas yelled across the room.

"What?" Lexaeus asked.

"They are all upset, and angry for various and stupid reasons! This whole Organization is full of losers!" Xemnas continued. "This whole Organization is insane! In fact I'M insane! See!" He started to bounce in his chair, and screaming like a monkey being attacked by a stick. (_a/n- don't ask,_). "See Saïx! I'm crazy too! Come to MEEE!" He started to laugh.

Lexaeus took a step away from him.

"Lexaeus, listen. Surprisingly, Xemnas is right. This whole Organization has issues and were all insane. Our only hope right now is Vexen. He's not insane, but sadly he needs sleep, and hopefully the marry band of idiots haven't found him." Larxene explained.

"I understand." he said simply. And in the next instant, the door collapsed in on itself, with Saïx and Demyx laying on top on it, a look of pure horror on their faces. (The door into the kitchen had still not been fixed.).

"Dudes! You have to help us!" Demyx asked with a pleaded look.

"Why?" Axel said, becoming slightly more cheerful, as Roxas began t wake up.

"Because! Its Xaldin! He's trying to like, kill us or something!" Demyx explain.

"DEMMY! HE'S COMING!" Saïx screamed, caused the arguing couple to shut up, and the room to become silent. A loud yelling, noise that sound a lot like a war cry, came drifting into the dining room.

"Xaldin?" Xigbar asked.

Saïx scrambled out of the way, just as Xaldin jumped on the spot were he just was. He was holding one of his lances, and had 'warrior' marking on his face. Which looked like lipstick, causing Larxene to get even more pissed.

"What the hell did you two do to my face?" Xaldin roared. Really, he did. He sounded like a crazy lion. And apparently, he had gotten over his drunkenness.

"We didn't do anything!" Saïx said, waving his hands in front of himself defensively.

"Yes you did! How did I get this lipstick all over my face!" Xaldin asked, his voice full of anger.

"You put it one yourself." Demyx said calmly.

"Like hell I did!" Xaldin yelled.

"But you DID! Honest!" Saïx pleaded.

"FUCK YOU!"Xaldin yelled, raised his lance high, and struck it down hard, (non-pointy end), on Demyx's head. Demyx collapsed, unconscious.

Saïx screamed, and ran. The Organization was falling apart.

Xxx

A/N- CURSE ME AND MY INABILITY TO WRITE ENDINGS!

Ok, this will end somewhat soon. Demyx is fine, Vexen will fix everything. There IS a plot to this story…I just…not sure what it is! XD. If ya can tell me what you THINK the plot is, please, let me hear it. It has something to do with Saïx being crazy…or something XD.

Sorry if the story is getting a little slow, but school is starting up soon, and I'm flipping out. I don't want to go to school. I've been having to go shopping for school stuff, and a lot of my friends are doing last minute things, and ARGH its all kinda weird. I'll update as soon as I can! Keep reviewing! It makes me happy!

Note- I want to start a Squall Army cause it sound fun! I already have friends that would like to, but I dun no wit to do with it! XD


	17. The End is Near

**The End is Near**

Vexen stepped into the dining room. The table was recently broken, and then poorly fixed. Demyx was laying on top of it, with Axel, Roxas, a sobbing Xaldin, and Marluxia crowded around it.

Vexen approached them. "Hey, what happened?" he asked. Marluxia looked up.

"Oh, morning- oh wait, good afternoon Vexen. It just turned noon." Marluxia pointed out.

"And I care why? Anyway, what happened to Demyx? And why is Xaldin sobbing. Wait. Xaldin. And, sobbing?" Vexen was confused.

"Well, Xaldin smashed him on the head, and he's been out for about 2 hours." Vexen raised a brow in question. "Well, Xaldin got drunk, ran off with Saïx and Demyx, became sober, thought Demyx and Saïx put lipstick on his face, flipped out, chased them into the dining room, yelled, hit Demyx on the head, and cried. That's the story."

"Oh." Vexen looked around the room. "How is Zexion doing?"

"Zexion. Well, he got pissed, ripped at his hair, and now is crying in the fetal position in the corner, next to Xemnas. Can you make something to make his hair come back?" Marluxia asked. Vexen nodded, and walked over to Zexion.

"Hey, Zexion." he said in a very careful, motherly tone.

Zexion looked up. His knees were drawn up close to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around them. He has tears falling profusely. "V-Vexen?" Vexen smiled warmly, and nodded. "Oh, Vexen!" he cried, and threw his arms around his neck. Xemnas snorted.

"Zexion, stop. I cant breathe!" he whined. Zexion let go.

"Can you help me restore my preciously emo hair?" Zexion pleaded, whipping away stray tears.

Vexen sighed. "Yes. Come on." He said, and held out a hand. Zexion took it. He pulled up his hood, trying to hide the large bald spot on the top f his head.

"HEY! Vexen! Come on, we've known each other for a long time! Were good buddies! Come on, be a pal and untie me!" Xemnas smiled.

"No." he said simply, and directed Zexion over to his table. Immediately, he began to mix different chemicals. Within five minutes, he gave Zexion a bluish-green mixture, and told him to drink it.

"Ok." Zexion took it, and quickly drank it. "AW! EWW!" Zexion complained.

"WIMP!" Luxord spoke up, because he felt like it.

"Shut up! At least I have beautiful hair!" Zexion yelled, pulled off the hood, and showed off his now perfectly emo hair.

There was a small groan, and a happy gasp coming from the 'table'. "What's going on?" Vexen asked.

"Its Demyx. He's waking up." Lexaeus answered.

Everyone else crowed around the table, and watched Demyx wake up. "Ow, my head. Hey! Where am I?" he asked.

"In the kitchen/dining room." Larxene replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Xaldin got pissed, and hit you in the head with a lance." Xigbar said, obviously bored.

"Oh. Where is Saïx." he asked.

"Nobody knows!" Roxas said, trying to sound mysterious.

"But, we're all nobodies. What nobody knows?" Demyx was confused. And confusion plus a headache, is the worse thing, ever.

"No, I think he means that no one, meaning, that none of us know where he is." Axel explained.

"Oh." Demyx blushed. Vexen, who had gotten bored with Demyx's constant questioning, went back to work.

"EUREKA!" Vexen shouted in joy.

"What?" Xigbar asked.

"I have found the cure!" Vexen announced, and began to dance in a little circle.

Xxx

Somewhere, deep in the castle, with a portal open, so he could watch the scene going on in the kitchen, sat Saïx.

He laughed. It started deep and low, then gradually became higher and more homicidal sounding. "Let's see them try to catch me. Those insolent FOOLS!" he laughed homicidal again. Throwing his head back to make the sound come from deep in his throat.

He sighed and continued to watch from the portal. Vexen, Zexion, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Marluxia were dancing in a little circle. While Axel, Roxas, and Demyx watching in amusement, and Xemnas was quietly plotting each of their demises.

He threw his head back, for one more insane laugh. "We'll just see how you expect to find me. I'll be waiting."

Xxx

A/N- MWAHAHAHAHAHAH WHAT WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER BRING? Ohm I so evil! I so EVIL! And slightly insane.

wouldn't it be cool to have a vampire with no teeth…RAMBLING! Ok, until next chapter! Sorry that this one was so short!

LATER! XX (this is soo my symbol thingy, also doubles for my signature for when I review or reply to people).


	18. The Chase

**The Chase**

Saïx looked down the hall, and ran. They were after him. He had listened in on their plan, so he knew how to avoid them. That is, unless, they had planed it….and they said all that stuff just to trick him…AND THEY WERE REALLY RIGHT BEHIND HIM, AND-

Saïx spun around. No one was behind him, in front of him, or anywhere near him. "I cant believe I'm getting paranoid." he mumbled to himself.

Then he heard it. The noise that signaled that he had stayed in one spot for to long. The noise that signaled that someone, was near. He started to panic. Why? He didn't really know. For all he knew, it could have been the cat Lexaeus had found and was 'secretly' hiding it in his room. Everyone knew about it, except for Xemnas. Lexaeus had bribed him, when he had found out, and he must say, that new TV, and DVD player in his room is the best.

He looked down another hallway that connected to the one he was in. It was empty, save for one potted plant that Marluxia insisted that they have. He tip-toed down the hall, and looked behind the plant. No person, no cat. But there was a frog. That was painted…blue? "What the?" He bent down and picked up the blue frog.

It was wearing a collar, with a name tag. Saïx lifted the tag and read: "Squishy? What the hell! Does Demyx name EVERYTHING Squishy?" he grumbled and set the frog down. "I'm to paranoid."

He heard another noise. This one was louder. _Clunk. _Saïx spun around on his heal. "Ow, damn pot, Saïx!" Demyx exclaimed. Demyx looked at the floor. "SQUISHY!" Demyx squealed, and picked up the blue frog.

Saïx stepped away. "Your going to take me back to them."

"What? N-no Saïx, I wouldn't do that. Saïx, I, truthfully, I like you this way. Your much easier to talk to. But I fell in 'love' with the _real _Saïx. The old one. Not this one." Demyx said. He was practically declaring his everlasting love to Saïx.

Saïx didn't know what it was, the fact that he was still high off anti-depressant, or that he was afraid that Demyx would betray him and hand him over to the others, but he shook his head hastily, and ran. He heard Demyx yelled after him. "Saïx, come back to us!"

Xxx

Saïx had ran for awhile before he came to a rest in the hallway with all the bathrooms. He glanced down the hallway, and seeing no one, quietly turned.

Each Organization members 'nicknames' were printed on the door of their own bathroom. They were in order, I - XIII. Saïx quickly opened the door that read: _VII Luna Diviner, _and went in.

He locked the door, and slid down the wall. "I can't run away." he said. He stood up, and struck a pose. "I shall fight! Like those preppy YRP girls from Final Fantasy X-2!" He smiled, and giggled to himself. "Oh damn. I really need to beat that game. But first, Kingdom Hearts!" he announced, opened the door, and came face-to-face with Luxord.

"I really hope you weren't using the toilet." He said.

"A-ah, no." Saïx stuttered.

"Good. Do you need to go?" Luxord asked. Saïx shook his head no. Luxord smiled wickedly, (_a/n- haven't used that before_). "Good now, if you would be so kind as to, BECOME UNCONSCIOUS!" he yelled, and leapt at him.

Saïx let out a scream, only on instinct, (if you had a man say 'become unconscious, and then jump you, you'd probably yell to). And jumped out of the way, making Luxord fall face first onto the tiled floor. "Catch me if ya can Loser!" he laughed, jumped over Luxord and disappeared down the hall.

Xxx

One hour and eleven extremely pissed off Organization members later. The Organization sat in the dining trying to devise a NEW plan.

"That damn loser. He let me fall into a plant! And I got a mouth full of soil!" Marluxia whined. Luxord rubbed his back in attempted comfort.

"I got a face full of tile. Does that help any?" Luxord asked, trying to comfort Marluxia still.

"Listen. Saïx got us all. We were all hurt in one way or another. We need a plan." Xigbar said. Xaldin nodded in agreement.

An insane laugh erupted from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to see Xemnas laughing like someone just told a really funny joke, then killed a random person walking next to them. Xemnas always had a weird sense of humor.

"What's so funny Xemnas?" Larxene asked.

He stopped laughing, only to give everyone a smile, that looked very evil. "You all have no idea how to get him. Do you?" he asked.

"Well, NO!" Axel yelled. "Of course we don't!"

"Then untie me, and I can help you." Xemnas offered.

"Hell no." Zexion said quickly.

"Yes. I completely agree with Zexion. How do we know that we can trust you?" Vexen asked.

"You don't. You'll just have to take my word for it." Xemnas said simply. That idiotic smile still on his face.

"Ok, say we do untie you, how are we sure your not going to run away?" Roxas asked.

"There is no point in me running. I have nothing to go to, nothing to hide me. So you have my word that I will stay right here." he said.

Luxord coughed. "Emo-_hack_" Marluxia glared at him.

"Ok, but um, what do you plan on doing?" Demyx asked.

Xemnas sighed. "I wont hurt your precious little _boyfriend, _Demyx." Xemnas snarled. Demyx blushed, and looked down.

"Ok, fine." Lexaeus said.

"Yes. Ok. We will untie you. On one condition." Xigbar began. "When you go to get Saïx, you take Demyx with you. AND, when Saïx is back to his normal self, you tell him what you did." Xemnas and Xigbar had a small glaring match that Xigbar won.

Xemnas huffed. "Fine."

"Very good." Xaldin said, briskly walking over to him, and untying Xemnas from the chair.

"Ok, this is the plan…"

Xxx

Saïx looked around. No one. A good sign. He sighed in relief, and took a mad sprint to the library. He, Vexen, and Zexion were usually the only ones that were ever in there, so he figured that he would be in luck, and no one would be in there.

And luck was with him. When he stepping into the sitting/reading area of the large library, there was no one in sight. He searched the entire place, every aisle, the tops of the book cases, under the desk, the table, and even behind the couch. No one.

Sighing, he collapsed onto the couch. "I am so tired." Saïx checked his pulse, but then smacked himself in the head. "No heart, no pulse, damn idiot. I guess I'll just have to guess. I suppose my buzz is slowing down if not stopping all together." He stretched out on the large, blood red couch.

"Sleepy time!" he mumbled to himself, and let himself drift off into a very light sleep.

Xxx

a/n- short chapter I think, oh well. That one thing Demyx said: "Saïx, come back to us." was if you noticed just a fixed version of what he said to Sora: "Roxas, come back to us." So if you pay attention to the fanfic, and to the game, you would have picked up on that.

Review or you shall suffer the wrath of the almightly SQUALL ARMY! MWAHAHAHAHA!

P.S- I feel special cause I is getting Squall's necklace, and his ring! MWAHA I is evil!


	19. The Catch

**The Catch**

Xemnas and Demyx peeked around the corner. The stood in the library, watching Saïx sleep on the couch, from behind a particularly large bookcase.

"There he is, Demyx." Xemnas whispered. "Doesn't he look so cute when he's sleeping?" Xemnas and Demyx sighed.

"Yes…" Demyx watched dreamily. Saïx was curled up in the fetal position, drooling slightly. His hair fell over his face in little strands.

Xemnas snapped his fingers in front of Demyx's face. "No, no you don't. Saïx is mine you little freak."

Demyx pouted. "Why don't we just get him back to normal, then he can choose. Ok?" Xemnas nodded.

"Alright then, since he's sleeping, this makes it slightly easier. Ok, Demyx, can you play something quiet, but can still summon your water clone things?" Xemnas asked. Demyx nodded and summoned his Sitar.

Quietly, he began to play a lullaby he had heard Larxene sing one time, to Lexaeus's cat. Why she sang to a cat…well, no one really wanted to know. Almost immediately, ten water clones appeared. He played their orders through the song, and the obeyed.

Slowly, the clones slid over to Saïx. "Xemnas, I never told them to capture someone before. I don't know if this will work." Demyx said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I am confident that it will work." Xemnas said, giving a reassuring smile. Demyx nodded, and continued to play.

The clones surrounded the couch, that Saïx was on. Distracted by a a blue frog that had entered the room, Demyx's finger slipped on the strings on his Sitar, sending the wrong note to his clones. "Oh, shit." he muttered. Just then, each clone raised their water guitars, (_a/n-I think that's what they are…_), and started to hit Saïx with them.

"DEMYX!" Xemnas yelled. "Call them off! I don't know if we need him awake or not, but I don't want a wet Saïx." Xemnas said. '_Especially when he come to, wet + just off drugs + Saïx a VERY pissed off person and an Organization in extreme pain_.' he thought.

Demyx stopped playing, but the clones continued. Saïx, was still sleeping. It seemed that somebody being attacked by little water guitars did not hurt. "Stop!" Demyx hissed. But was ignored.

"THINK!" Xemnas hissed.

Demyx thought, and thought. "Ah HA!" he exclaimed, reached into his pocket, and took out…

"Um…Demyx. Any particular reason you have a bendy straw in your pocket?" Xemnas asked.

"Um, no. I don't need to. I can stop anytime, I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Demyx defended.

"Ok, um…"Xemnas tried. '

"WHAT THE HELL!" they turned around to see Saïx, soaked, and hitting the clones with a throw pillow. "Take that you demons!" Saïx, continued to hit them, until one by one, they fell into a puddle.

"Saïx!" Demyx squealed.

Saïx spun around. "YOU!" He yelled, pointing a threatening finger at Demyx and Xemnas. "You are going to try and take me back, back to the evil ones!"

"Saïx, we are no evil. We only want to get you back to normal." Demyx said. "Nothing more. None us want to hurt you."

"I do." Xemnas said.

Demyx scowled. "You do, in a different way!" Xemnas chuckled.

"Demmy, I thought you liked me this way." Saïx pouted, doing the lower lip thing.

"NO! Don't you dare do that!" Demyx warned. "Saïx, I also said that I wanted the old Saix back. So, will you come back with us? Please?"

Saïx pondered this for a moment. And then gave his answer.

Xxx

"What is taking them so long?" Larxene asked. She drummed her fingers on the broken table, that was still standing.

"I don't know. But they better hurry up." Zexion growled.

"Ok!" Luxord stood up, and clasped his hands together. "Who's up for another round of poker?"

"Go to hell!" Axel grumbled, as he looked into the depths of his empty wallet.

"Axel its ok." Roxas smiled sadly, and hugged him.

"But, I need my money! And Xemnas wont pay us for another week!" Axel whined.

There was a knock on the door. "Open the door." came Xemnas's voice.

Lexaeus stood up, and opened the door. Xemnas and Demyx came in, dragging a very unconscious Saïx. Both were covered in many cuts and bruises, and Saïx had one large bruise on his forehead.

"What the hell happened?" Xaldin asked.

"Well, you see. Demyx thought we could ask Saïx to come back. And while Saïx thought about his answer, we were caught off guard by a flying Claymore. Apparently, he summoned it, and made in fly. Hit us both, and after a while, we were able to calm him down." Xemnas explained.

"By 'calm down' do you mean 'hit him over the head with Demyx's Sitar?" Vexen asked.

"Yes." Demyx giggled.

"Ok, just as long as he's not to badly hurt." Marluxia said.

"Whatever. Just tie him to that chair." Xigbar said. "Vexen, get the antidote."

Everyone crowded around the chair that Saïx was tied in. Vexen was ready with the needle.

"Ready?" Vexen asked.

"Come on, get this over with!" Zexion complained. Vexen nodded.

Vexen swallowed, and stuck the needle into Saïx's arm.

If this was going to work, Vexen hoped, that everything was going to go back to normal. The worse case, would be that the antidote would mix with the anti-depressant and instead of getting rid of it, make it stronger, which would either kill him, or send him insane forever. Best case, he would be back to normal, or that he would be back to normal, and forget everything.

Vexen hoped that he would forget. As they waited for Saïx to awaken, each one hoped for the same thing, no one crazy moon man.

Xxx

A/N- 'cries' ok, this is ending…. Next chapter will be the last, unless ya'll want an epilogue, then I can make one. But I need to know if you people want one. 53 reviews, last time I checked….makes me so happy. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. And for staying with this story! YOU ALL MAKE ME FELL SPECIAL! XD hehehehe ok, Later, xx


	20. Back to normal, But not Quite

**Back to normal, But not Quite**

The group gazed upon the still, sleeping Saïx. Every once in a while a small line of drool would come from the corner of his mouth, and Xemnas and Demyx took the liberty to fight about who got to wipe it away. Only when Larxene would get pissed at their stupid arguing, and smack them in the head, and said that they would just have to share Saïx, was when the fight escalated.

Saïx eyes began to twitch, and they started to flutter open. "He, stupid!" said Zexion. Demyx and Xemnas stop arguing and looked at him. "He's waking up" he said.

The two looked at each other, and ran over to the group. They tripped over each other, fell on the floor, scrambled up again, and made it to the chair in which Saïx was occupying.

He made a small groan, (probably because of his head injury), and made to put a hand to his head, only to realize he was attached to the chair.

His cool glare, suddenly flicked up to the group. "What the hell is going on here?" his voice was cold and stern. Ah, the good ol' Saïx.

"Well you see." Demyx started. But Zexion lifted an arm and motioned for him to be silent.

"No, remember. Xemnas has to tell him." said Zexion.

Saïx's gaze fell upon Xemnas, who flinched visibly at the thought of telling his 'love' that he had drugged him. "Ok, Saïx, you see, I-" Saïx shook his head.

"Untie me first." he said. Axel looked at Xemnas as he paled. Axel untied him, and let Xemnas continue.

"Ok, well. Saïx, I like you. And your always so…mean, so I thought that if I gave you some anti-depressants and a little bit of ecstasy, that I could tell you easier, and maybe…getyouintobed." Xemnas finished the last sentence quickly.

"You, WHAT?" Saïx jumped up, and was now towering over a cowering Xemnas. He was only a few inches taller than Xemnas, but in his current state of between berserk and normal, he was a hell-a-va lot more scary.

"I…drugged you?" Xemnas tried to give a comical smile, trying to lighten Saïx's mood. It didn't work.

"You DRUGGED me? What the hell were you thinking? Were you EVEN thinking?" he yelled.

"Um, Saïx, if I may." Larxene asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think his cock was doing most of the thinking at the time."

"Please tell me I didn't do anything with him." Saïx said, turning to the only people in the Organization that he trusted anymore. That consisted of Demyx, Larxene, Luxord, Zexion, Vexen, and Marluxia. The others had all done something to him at least once before.

"No you didn't." Vexen said. Saïx sighed in relief, and turned back to Xemnas.

"So, I'm to 'mean'? then what the hell am I supposed to act like? We cant feel. You know that!"

Demyx spoke up. "Not true." Saïx looked at him. His cool gaze became less ice like. "Saïx, you said it yourself. You said that we can feel. Just not as well as we used to. You said that we can love. Why don't you remember?" Saïx just looked at Demyx with a blank stare.

Vexen spoke up. "Demyx, the antidote had a very good chance that it would make him forget everything that had happened, starting from when he first took the drug." Demyx hung his head.

"What's going on?" Saïx asked. He was obviously confused. The others looked sympathetically at Demyx. Not Xemnas, for he was the one who had made Saïx like that in the first place.

"Nothing." Demyx smiled slightly, and left the room.

"Uh, Saï, you should probably go take a shower, or lay down, or something." Roxas said.

"Uh, yeah, ok." Saïx said still in a daze, and left as well.

Xxx

Saïx entered his room, clad only in a towel that was wrapped around his waist. He was disgusted with himself. He had took a shower, and washed about gallons of glitter, hair gel, and makeup out of his hair, and off his body. 'What the hell did I do the past two days?'

He looked around the room, and groaned. It was a mess. "What the hell?" he asked to himself, upon seeing a pile of cards on his bed. Walking over, and picking up one. He realized that they were pokemon cards. "Holy shit…I haven't seen these in years. Why are they out?" a piece of scrap paper sat next to the pile, picking it up it read:

Demyx: 0

Saïx: 5

"What?" he asked himself. There was a small chuckle behind him. Saïx spun around. Demyx stood in his doorway.

"We played Pokemon. Don't you remember?" he asked. Saïx shook his head.

"No I don't, now if you'd be so kind as to get out." Saïx growled. Demyx sighed and left, closing the door behind him.

Xxx

Demyx sighed, and sulked in the library. The door opened and Zexion, and Vexen entered.

"Wow, I dint think I've ever seen you in here before Demyx." Vexen smiled.

"Yeah, well." Demyx's voice drifted off. Zexion and Vexen shared a glance, and sat down in the grayish-blue couch across from the bright blue one Demyx sat in.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Zexion asked.

Demyx sighed. "Its Saïx. He doesn't remember anything."

"Demyx, I told you why he doesn't. Isn't it better that he doesn't remember?" Vexen said.

"No, well, maybe it is, but we got along really well. He doesn't even like to talk to me now." Demyx said.

"Demyx, since when does he ever talk? Besides when he wants to kill someone and we ask for a reason." Zexion said, trying to lighten the mood.

Demyx just snorted. "You really like him. Don't you?" Vexen asked.

"…yea, I do. I mean, I liked him before all this, and then we hung out a lot, and I feel like I know him. Better than Xemnas does anyway." Demyx explained…sort of.

Vexen laughed. "Demyx. If you really want to talk to someone about this, you'll have to talk to Marluxia, or Luxord, or even Axel and Roxas." Vexen looked at Zexion. "We're not good at stuff like that. Neither is Xigbar and Xaldin."

"Oh, Vex, I think we can try and help." Zexion said.

Demyx let out a sighed laugh. "No, that's ok. I think this is something that I need to talk to Saïx about."

"Talk to Saïx about what?" Saïx asked. He looked around the room. "And why the hell is my favorite couch wet?"

"Sorry about that Saïx. My water clones kinda got it wet." Demyx apologized.

Oh, ok then. Do any of you know were Xemnas is." He asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Vexen asked.

"Because number one I asked, and two, I still need to kick his ass for drugging me. Fucking pisses me off." He mumbled the last part.

"Is that the only reason?" Zexion asked.

"Well yeah. I don't think I want to be in the same room with him after I saw what's in that damn drawer." Saïx said.

Demyx stood up. "Wait, you remember now?"

Saïx nodded. "A little, I guess."

Demyx squealed. "Yeah! Come on! We have stuff to talk about. Like what happened." Demyx skipped up to him, and interlocked their fingers. "Come, we shall talk on the roof. You can see the moon really well from there." Demyx said leading them out of the library.

"Well, of course, it's the roof." Saïx said.

Xxx

Demyx had finished telling Saïx everything that had happened well over ten minutes ago. Right now, Saïx was silent, and thinking about everything Demyx had told him. He would not interrupt Saïx in his thinking, but he would not let go of his hand. He felt that it was important to do so.

Saïx removed the finger he had on his chin, and looked up at the moon. "Saïx?" Demyx asked.

"Hmm?" he answered, but it wasn't really an answer.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Saïx shrugged. "I don't really know anymore. I was mentally gone for two days, and everything is all screwed up now."

Demyx smiled, and hugged him around the waist. "Saï…" he meant to say something, but it got lost.

Saïx chuckled. It wasn't the weird squeaky laughs and giggles that he had been doing the past two days, but were real. They sounded real. "Did I really call you Demmy?"

Demyx laughed. "Yes." then Demyx was surprised when he felt Saïx gently wrap his arms around Demyx.

Demyx laughed, and buried his face, into Saïx's chest. "Oh! You never did get to kick Xemnas's ass. Did you?" Saïx shook his head.

"No, I didn't. but that's ok, I guess. I'll just get him later." Saïx smirked.

"Um, Saï…?" Demyx began, but a bright red color flushed his cheeks and he hid his face in Saïx's chest again.

"What?" Saïx asked, looking down into Demyx's baby blue eyes.

"Can we…maybe…possibly, gotoyourroomtonight?" He asked, blushing again.

Saïx raised a brow. "To _MY_ room?" Demyx nodded. "Now why would you want to do that?" Demyx punched his chest softly.

"You always ruin moments don't you. Now I know why Axel called you the sex sucker." Demyx laughed.

"If your going to keep that up, you aren't going to spend anytime with me." Saïx threatened.

Demyx gasped. "No that is not fair!"

Saïx shrugged, took Demyx by the arm, and lead him away from the roof.

Sometimes, being insane and seeing things from a different perspective, can help you see things clearly. Saïx smiled. He had never known that his existence would ever mean something to someone.

Demyx was the only one that actually cared for him. Xemnas only wanted him for a sex buddy, and the others had already caught the 'Saïx virus'. Demyx couldn't get rid of it if he tried. And for that, Saïx was happy. For once in his non-life, he actually felt happy.

Xxx

A/N- well…yea…I don't have much to say. I will have an epilogue. And will post it as soon as I can.

I thank: PrincessSerenity110 and Arie of the Dragon Tribe for reviewing…a lot, and stuff

Everyone who convinced me to NOT delete this when I started it.

Everyone who wanted to join my Squall Army XD

Everyone that knows that I am in fact insane, but didn't seem to be bothered by it XD

AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWD AND MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL! Awww virtual hug! NOT I don't DO hugs….hehe I went emo for a second … Later!


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

(1 week later)

It was early morning. Around 9 o' clock. And the castle was quiet. When then 'incident' that they now call it, was over. Many of the Organization members felt extremely stressed.

Luxord had (literally) dragged Marluxia off to Las Vegas, to do some good gambling. Marluxia is there to watch the money. Larxene had left to go to a spa. She had asked many of them to join her, but all declined. Roxas wanted Axel to go fishing with him, but since Axel cant or wont go near large bodies of water, they decided to go camping, in the backyard.

The others had stayed. Vexen and Zexion had practically locked themselves in the library to stay away from everyone, and this of course made Saïx extremely pissed off. Xigbar and Xaldin did nothing but sit in front of the TV all day and watch anything that was on, except for Pokemon. Xemnas had felt like a total idiot for having such crappy locks on his door and drawer, and bought new one. But now there was another drawer labeled: _Stuff to kill Demyx with. _

"Saï!" Demyx squealed, and ran up to him, and gave him a flying hug. (_a/n-for those who DON'T know, run, jump, and hug someone while still in the air. Other person does not need to be in air_)

"Hey." Saïx said, and went back to refilling the coffee maker.

"Awww, what's wrong?" Demyx asked, and poked him in the forehead.

"Nothing! I'm tired" Saïx yawned.

"From what?" Demyx mock-gasped. "Are you cheating on me? You are! Who is it? Its Xemnas! He has charmed you with his drawer full of sex toys hasn't he!"

Saïx twitched. "I did not! And you know that drawer scares me."

"Awww, is my little baby scared of a drawer?" Demyx cooed, making his voice sound small and childish. Saïx rolled his eyes. Since a week ago, when Saïx had said that he liked Demyx, after everything, Demyx had been using every chance he got to mention in one way or another, that they were together. This pissed Xemnas off to no end.

Saïx pouted. "You know I am. That thing has disturbing stuff in it."

Demyx put a finger to his chin and thought for a while. "Ya know, I wonder if that Sephiroth guy ever got that letter we sent him." Saïx shrugged.

Then, a loud bang shook the castle, and a tall man with long silver hair entered the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Demyx smiled. And the man gave a crooked smirk back.

"Yes. Can you tell me where I might find a Xemnas?" he asked.

"Oh, you must be Sephiroth!" Saïx said. Sephiroth nodded.

"Are you, by any chance, Saïx?" Sephiroth asked. Saïx nodded. "Are you with Xemnas?"

"No."

"Then you don't care if I hurt him and give him pain beyond pain?"

"No, go right ahead." Saïx smirked.

"What one of you sent me the letter telling me where I could find him?" Sephiroth asked.

"We both did. Now, Xemnas's room is on the 2nd highest floor. Just look for a sign on a door that say I in roman numerals." Demyx explained. Sephiroth gave them a nod in thanks and left. After making sure he was gone, Demyx and Saïx broke into laughter.

"OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE HE CAME!" Demyx laughed. Saïx nodded.

"Why don't you get everyone else, and tell them that Xemnas is going to get beat up. I'm sure they would like to see it." Saïx said. Demyx nodded, gave Saïx a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran off to tell those who were still here.

Saïx waited five minutes. He looked around, and saw no one. "Perfect" He grabbed his coffee mug (with coffee in it), and pulled out a small pill bottle that read: _Anti-depressant. _

He put two pills in his coffee, stirred them around, and drank. He twitched slightly, and laughed. Not his hollow chuckle. But not a squeaky laugh either. It was between to two, but was getting squeakier every minute.

He giggled, and ran out the door.

But he had to thank Xemnas, sort of. Being able to squeak, laugh, and run around like a crazed wolf was fun. And if Demyx liked him even when he's a crazed lunatic, he giggled, Luna…, then it was all good.

"Damn it! Xigbar! He's found the pills again!"

"SHIT!"

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Xxx

a/n- hehe well, at least I wrote an epilogue! It was sort, yes, but it only told you what has happened AFTERWARDS, so it has a right to be short! ….I hope ya'll liked the story thingy! Now, I'm off to be an crazy idle monkey! (_my word for people who write fanfics, then after they are done with one, they don't make another for a while because their brain hurts_, _and instead they read other peoples fics._) anyway, thank u for reviewing! And remember REVIEW ANYWAY OR I WILL BE FULL OF RAGE! Hehehehhehe Later, xx


End file.
